Parenthèse dorée
by StephAliC
Summary: En 6ème année, Hermione se rend compte que Malefoy ne lui est pas insensible et ça l'énerve. Quand Lavande la pousse à bout, elle dépasse ses propres limites.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une première fiction, quasiment fini d'écrire (il me manque l'épilogue) donc je posterais régulièrement, selon les reviews au moins toutes les semaines !

Synopsis : 6ème année, Hermione se rend compte que Malefoy ne lui est pas insensible et ça l'énerve. Quand Lavande la pousse à bout, elle dépasse ses propres limites.

Fic vraiment concentré sur le couple !

Je précise que mes chapitres sont assez cours, en général 4 pages Word.

Bonne lecture et une review fait toujours plaisir xD

**Chapitre 1 : Idiote**

Je suis une idiote. Oui, moi, Hermione Granger, je suis une idiote ! Pas mieux qu'une Lavande Brown ou d'une Pansy Parkinson. Ok, je ne peux pas vraiment penser ça, et pourtant… depuis le début de cette sixième année, je me sens totalement… idiote.

Et tout ça de la faute des hormones. Totalement ridicule. Je suis sensée être intelligente, alors pourquoi se sentir si idiote, et tout cela pour un mec ? Je me le demande.

Je me le demande quand je ne le voie pas… car dès que je le vois, je deviens totalement idiote. Enfin, pas totalement, j'abuse un peu, je reste la miss-je-sais-tout qui énerve tout le monde. N'empêche, à l'intérieur de moi, je me sens… idiote.

Je le connais depuis six ans maintenant, je ne vois pas ce qui a pu changer en deux malheureux petits mois d'été. Moi, je n'ai pas changé, je suis la même, la gentille et intelligente Hermione Granger qui met les cours avant tout, qui est toujours présente pour ses meilleurs amis.

Lui, n'a pas changé non plus. Toujours aussi agaçant, toujours aussi insolent.

Et pourtant, depuis la rentrée, je le trouve… carrément craquant. Pathétique ! Idiotie ! Deux petits mois ne l'ont pas rendu plus craquant, plus mignon, plus sexy qu'avant, ce n'est pas possible. Et puis, personne n'a remarqué le moindre changement. Il reste tel qu'il était, sauf qu'avant, je ne le voyais pas comme ça.

Ca en revient aux hormones. On se demande ce qui leur ont pris, soudainement, de le trouver craquant. Dès que je le voie, je me raidis. Dès qu'il parle, j'arrête de respirer. Dès qu'on se croise, je baisse le regard ! Moi ! Et alors dès qu'il me parle, je ne réponds plus de rien. Deux réactions, soit je monte sur mes grands chevaux – j'ai toujours été soupe au lait et même si j'essaie de me soigner, ce n'est pas concluant, surtout avec lui – soit je passe sans rien dire mais je sens mon cœur se serrer… et parfois il arrive même à me faire pleurer, moi ! Lui ! Ridicule ! Pathétique ! Idiote !

Bon, il ne m'a fait pleurer qu'une fois mais il y était allé vraiment fort. Pourtant, ce sont les mêmes critiques, le même ton qu'il emploie depuis ses six années. Mais à 16 ans, avec les hormones, on a le droit d'être parfois à fleur de peau, surtout avec une guerre entre sorciers qui se prépare, son meilleur ami qui est le seul à pouvoir arrêter ça et son autre meilleur ami qui semblait un peu trop attentif à ses émotions à elle. Elle adorait Ron mais, non, elle ne voulait pas « plus » qu'être son amie. Comment Ginny avait pu penser le contraire ?

Secouant la tête, je décide de sortir de la bibliothèque pour être à l'heure au repas du soir. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être le lendemain. Je déteste le mardi, avec deux cours partagés avec LUI et en PLUS, je devais faire ses rondes de préfète avec LUI. Toute une longue soirée avec LUI. Tout simplement horrible.

Arrivée dans le hall, je tombai malheureusement sur LUI avec sa nouvelle conquête. Levant les yeux au ciel, je passai devant en ignorant le serrement que je sentais au niveau de mon cœur et rejoignis mes amis. Amis qui n'avaient pas l'air dans leurs assiettes. Je m'assis à côté de Ginny et lui demandai doucement ce qu'il se passait.

-L'ex de Seamus, Melinda Edgecombe… elle sort avec Malefoy, lui souffla Ginny.

Je fis une grimace. Les autres garçons essayaient de le soutenir mais Seamus était vraiment peiné. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel pour Hermione et celle-ci sourit. Le repas se passa tranquillement, totalement concentré sur Seamus et ses peines de cœur. D'un côté les garçons qui traitaient Malefoy de tous les noms – ce qui était plutôt courant en somme – et de l'autre les filles qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de fantasmer sur le « beau » serpentard.

-Qu'en penses-tu Hermione ?

-Pardon ? fis-je, essayant de me concentrer sur les deux conversations en même temps.

-Il n'y a que toi qui ne trouve pas Malefoy à ton goût, c'est dingue qu'aucun mec ne t'attire, lève le nez de tes livres.

La réplique de Lavande me surprit, elle n'avait jamais été ouvertement agressive envers moi. Vexée mais sans vouloir le montrer, je me levais pour sortir de la grande salle. Je montais directement dans ma chambre, pensait à ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Bien sur que les mecs m'attiraient ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'en parlais pas que je ne ressentais pas, quelle… crétine ! Je n'arrive même pas à penser des insultes correctes. Je suis pathétique, encore une fois. Je ne sais pas me mettre en colère, je n'ai aucune repartie – bon ok sauf face à Malefoy mais il fait ressortir le pire en moi.

-Mione ?

Je me relevais soudainement avant de souffler. Ginny.

-Entre.

-Ca va, Mione ?

-Super, fis-je ironique.

-Tu as l'air en colère.

-Je le suis ! Non mais, dis moi Ginny, c'est vraiment l'impression que je donne ? Demandais-je alors. Parce que, aussi dingue que cela puisse être, j'ai des sentiments, face à ce qu'elle me dit, face à des garçons, je ne suis pas un robot. Et… et…

-Je le sais Mione, voyant que je peinais à trouver mes mots. Quels garçons ? Fit-elle malicieuse.

Je souris. Ginny réussissait toujours à détendre l'atmosphère.

-Laisse les donc dire, elle est jalouse parce que tu es intelligente ET belle.

-Je suis pas « belle ».

-Si tu l'es !

-Non.

-Hermione !

-Ginny !

On éclatait de rire face à notre dispute puérile.

-Tu es belle Hermione, et tu le sais pas, ce qui donne encore du charme, je te jure.

-Alors donne-moi un nom de garçon qui me trouve belle, outre ton frère.

-Dean. Seamus.

-Autre que Griffondor et qui ne me mentirait pas si je leur demandais ?

-Le préfet de Serdaigle. L'attrapeur de Poursouffle. Ecoute… dis moi, quels garçons t'attirent ?

-Quoi ? J'ai pas dit que…

-Tu l'as sous-entendu Mione, je suis ta meilleure amie, je te dis tout sur Harry alors à toi de me le dire. Allez ! Me pressa-t-elle.

-Ok, tu me jures que tu ne rigoles pas ?

-Promis.

Méfiante, je lançais un sort d'assourdissement pour être sûr que personne ne nous entende.

-Oki, alors, inexplicablement, depuis la rentrée… un mec me rend dingue, littéralement. (Ginny haussa les sourcils), ça en frôle le ridicule mais…

-Accouche Mione !

-C'est Malefoy.

Ginny fit de gros yeux avant d'éclater de rire sous mon visage boudeur.

-Vas-y, rigole, contente de voir que ça t'amuse. Je te rappelle que c'est mon pire ennemi, le pire ennemi de mes deux meilleurs amis, un serpentard, un presque mangemort !

-Oublie ce dernier détail. Et je ne rie pas de toi mais tu dis ça d'un ton tellement dramatique, quelle fille n'a pas craqué sur Malefoy ? Même à moi il ne m'est pas indifférent.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment ! Depuis des années.

-Pff ! Des années ! Et pourquoi j'ai l'air de me réveiller ?

-Tu veux savoir ? Parce que avant, tu te concentrais sur tes BUSES, ce n'est pas un mal, vraiment et puis cet été, tu t'es transformé un peu et…

Avant que Ginny n'ai pu finir, Lavande et Parvati entrèrent, l'une moqueuse et l'autre gênée. Ginny me fit la bise et sortit. Je lançais un autre sort pour ne pas entendre ce qu'elles diraient, fermais les rideaux et me couchais, toujours vexée.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, en sueur, en plein milieu de la nuit. Je mis quelques secondes à redescendre dans la réalité, dans mon lit à Poudlard, avec mes deux colocataires, Lavande et Parvati qui, heureusement, ne m'avait pas entendu grâce au sort d'assourdissement que je n'avais pas levé. Je me rallongeais doucement, horrifiée par les bribes de mon rêve qui me revenaient. Je venais de faire un rêve érotique, mon premier, je pouvais bien me l'avouer. Et tout ça à cause de Ginny, j'en étais sûre ! Si je ne lui avais pas parlé de Malefoy, si elle n'avait pas « accepté » l'attirance que j'avais pour lui, mon subconscient ne se serait jamais JAMAIS laissé aller à rêver de LUI et surtout pas comme ça. Mon dieu, j'en tremblais encore. J'avais rêvé de Malefoy, dans MON lit à moi, moi dans ses bras à LUI. Et j'avais adoré ça. Ses baisers, ses caresses, ses lèvres contre ma peau. Me remettant à trembler, je me levai pour me diriger vers la salle de bain pour passer de l'eau – glacée – sur mon visage. Je me regardai alors. Les yeux un peu cernés, je regardais ce qui avait changé en moi, comme l'avait dit Ginny. La maturité aurait dit ma mère. Oui, j'avais changé. Grâce à mon amie Susie, une amie modlue avec qui j'avais gardé le contact et qui croyait que j'allais en pensionnat en Suisse. Nous nous voyions tous les étés et elle m'avait convaincue de m'habiller un peu plus féminin, des jeans moulants, des jupes, des hauts plus jolis que ses pulls informes. Un peu de maquillage, parfois. Je me sentais plus jolie, je devais bien l'admettre mais aussi plus vulnérable. Ce qui ne me plaisait pas du tout. Déconfite, je retournai dans mon lit, me tournant et me retournant dans mon lit, revoyant dans sa tête les images de mon rêve…

Au petit matin, j'eu un mal fou à me lever, ne m'étant rendormi que vers les 4h du matin. J'étais, du coup, d'une humeur massacrante pour la pire journée de ma semaine. Je levais les sorts et me dirigea vers la salle de bain pour m'habiller. Lavande m'ignora comme je l'ignorais. Par contre Parvati m'adressa un sourire timide que je lui rendis.

Petit-déjeuner, cours et Malefoy au rendez-vous de cette journée. Je fis de mon mieux pour l'ignorer. Pas facile avec ses insultes, à lui et son groupe d'amis.

Le soir vint trop vite, encore une fois et à 21h, je me retrouvais devant la grande salle avec Malefoy pour faire notre ronde. Cette année, les professeurs avaient pensé séparer les préfets de même maison pour essayer de rapprocher les différentes maisons. Idée stupide selon moi qui devait me coltiner Malefoy pendant plus d'une heure. Assez fière de l'avoir ignoré toute la journée, je me dis que je continuerais comme ça. Mais quand il arriva, je sentis ma volonté vaciller. Il était à tomber. Avec ses yeux gris métalliques, ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le front, son jean bleu et sa chemise noire qui lui allait parfaitement.

-Granger.

-Malefoy, repris-je sur le même ton méprisant.

La ronde commença dans le silence. J'essayais de penser aux cours, à Voldemort mais rien n'y faisait, mes pensées retournaient vers Malefoy, vers mon rêve qui me revenait avec plus de force maintenant qu'il était près de moi.

-Alors, Granger, commença-t-il…

Je sursautais au son de sa voix qui semblait, pour une fois, posé.

-Oui ? fis-je, méfiante.

-Comment se porte ce bon veux Finnigan ?

Je restée scotchée sur place. Il se retourna pour me faire face, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, content de son petit effet.

-Comment oses-tu espèce de…

-Oui ?

-Inutile !

Je repris mon chemin, l'ignorant complètement.

-Voyons Granger ! Aie un peu d'humour !

Je ne répondis rien, me mordant les lèvres pour me retenir de lui hurler dessus. Pensant à Susie et ses bons conseils. Malefoy essaya encore quelques minutes de me provoquer puis fini par se lasser lui aussi. Un point pour moi.

Quand la ronde fut finie, je partis le sourire aux lèvres sous les yeux inquisiteurs du Serpentard.

Je filais donc me coucher mais mon rêve me revint vite en tête. J'avais envie d'en parler à Ginny mais ne savais pas trop si elle comprendrait. Faisait-elle aussi des rêves avec Harry ? Eurk, rien que d'y penser… ou même avec Malefoy vu qu'elle lui avait avoué être parfois attiré par lui. C'était peut-être trop intime pour en parler… je ne me voyais pas dire à Ginny les gestes de mon rêve. Les baisers de Malefoy, sur mes lèvres, sur mon corps. Je me mordis la lèvre, de honte et d'envie. Car oui, j'avais envie que Malefoy m'embrasse, comme dans mon rêve, avec une violente passion. Que ses lèvres glissent ensuite sur mon cou alors que ses mains caressaient mes hanches, mes cuisses, mon ventre. Je gémis à ses pensées et lançant un sort d'assourdissement avant de me mettre en position assise, la tête dans les mains, suppliant mon esprit de se mettre en sourdine. Mais rien n'y faisait. Je me voyais déshabiller Malefoy de ses vêtements inutiles, venir à la rencontre de ses lèvres, sentir sa peau nue contre la mienne, je voulais sentir ses mains sur moi et, pire, en moi. Je voulais sentir ses lèvres sur mes lèvres, sur mon corps. Je me retins de gémir à ses pensées qui provoquaient en moi un feu ardent dans mon ventre. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Comment je pouvais le désirer, lui, mon ennemi ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le 2****ème**** chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi !**

**Merci à toutes les reviews, j'espère que je vous ai bien toutes répondues, et merci à ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris, ça fait plaisir ! **

**Bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 2 : dérapage **

Et une autre journée recommençait. Je n'avais pas plus dormi que la nuit précédente, même beaucoup moins. En essayant de ne pas penser à Malefoy, je ne faisais QUE penser à lui. Que rêver de lui, ce qui ait bien pire car je ne pouvais contrôler mes pensées, mon besoin, mon envie de lui. Je descendis au petit déjeuner comme une automate.

-Hey Mione, ça va ? Me demanda Harry, inquiète.

-Oui, j'ai juste du mal à dormir en ce moment.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron, la bouche pleine, pas d'examens cette année, c'est la fête.

Je lui lançais un regard meurtrier. Comme s'il n'y avait que les études pour me pourrir la vie.

-Ah c'est Malefoy ? Devina Harry.

-Quoi ? Suffoquais-je, me demandant comment il avait pu deviner, il était mon meilleur ami, d'accord mais quand même !

-Vous faisiez la ronde hier soir non, il a été insupportable je parie ? reprit-il.

-Oh ! Oui pas plus que d'habitude, dis-je, repensant à sa question sur Seamus que je voyais toujours aussi triste. Je l'ai ignoré.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais.

-Moi non plus, souriais-je.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans trop de difficultés, vu que je ne voyais Malefoy qu'à une reprise. Dingue comment mon monde tournait autour de lui maintenant. Pathétique, vraiment, mais je n'y pouvais rien ! Il m'attirait, je l'avais admis je rêvais régulièrement de lui, j'en avais honte mais il fallait que j'assume.

Dehors, en train de lire, je profitais du week-end et des derniers soleils avec mes amis. Je n'écoutais pas jusqu'à ce que le nom de Malefoy attire mon attention.

-OUI, avec les Serpentard et même quelques poursouflles, ils se sont défiés, à celui qui embrasserait le plus de filles.

_Pathétique. _Selon elle. Les garçons se sont tous mis à avoir un visage un peu rêveur, pensant embrasser le maximum de filles. Quant aux filles, elles pensaient à se faire embrasser par les plus beaux garçons.

-Oui, enfin, il ne faut pas rêver, LE plus beau ne le fera pas Malefoy n'ait jamais sorti avec une griffondor, fit Lavande avec une moue boudeuse.

Son discours mit en colère les garçons et une dispute éclata entre les filles et les garçons. Je décidais de m'en aller avant qu'on ne me demande de choisir mon camp. Ce défi entre les sixièmes et septièmes années prit une tournure énorme pendant le week-end et se termina, bizarrement par une dispute entre Lavande et moi-même. Alors que je me plaignais de cette agitation en entrant dans la salle commune, Lavande m'agressa verbalement.

-Mais il n'y a que toi qui ne trouve pas ça drôle Hermione ! T'as quel âge ? C'est amusant.

-En quoi c'est amusant d'embrasser n'importe qui ? Demandai-je, énervée après une nouvelle nuit d'insomnie.

-Bien sur ça ne t'amuses pas toi, qui voudrais t'embrasser ? Avec tes cheveux ignobles, ton nez toujours dans les bouquins ! Aucun mec ne veut de toi, au moins tu le sais.

Lavande rigola, suivit par une partie du groupe, mais une autre gardait les yeux rivés sur moi. Je ne savais que faire, lui balancer mes livres à la figure, s'énerver une bonne fois pour toute contre cette misérable gourde. J'avais l'impression que partir sans rien dire serait perdre la face. Je regardais Harry, comme s'il pouvait m'aider à me décider. Il haussa les épaules. Je vis alors les yeux de Ginny d'une colère noire je compris que je devais agir.

-Je t'emmerde Lavande, je t'emmerde. Si je préfère mes livres à m'envoyer en l'air avec tout ce qui bouge comme toi et la moitié de l'école fait, alors oui c'est exact, et ça me va. Et je te rappelle que je suis préfète alors ne me reparle plus jamais comme ça, jamais. J'espère que c'est clair.

Sur ce, je partie dans la chambre pour me laver et me changer. On était mardi et j'avais une longue soirée avec Malefoy ce soir. Quand je redescendis, Lavande n'osa pas me jeter un regard mais elle était rouge de colère ou de honte. Ginny me lança un clin d'œil et Harry me sourit. Cela me mit un peu de baume au cœur mais j'étais encore en colère. Alors comme ça, tout monde croyait que je ne pouvais pas séduire un mec ? Vraiment ! Ok, je n'étais pas hyper belle, mais je n'étais pas laide non plus, et je n'avais pas toujours le nez dans ses bouquins. J'aimais étudier, j'avais le droit, non ?

Malefoy m'attendait visible énervé aussi.

-T'es en retard Granger.

-Jt'emmerde !

Et sans rien dire de plus, je pris la direction de l'aile Ouest. Malefoy était visiblement surpris de mon ton, malgré mes colères, j'étais toujours restée « polie » dirons-nous. Mais là, j'en avais marre. De tout et de tout le monde. Il me rattrapa sans problème, très silencieux quelques minutes avant de se lancer.

-Alors quoi Granger ? Pourquoi cette colère en toi ?

-…

-Oh allez, quoi, c'est parce qu'aucun mec ne t'a embrassé ? Lança-t-il, goguenard.

Furieuse, je me tournais violemment vers lui, ce qui le fit reculer d'un pas.

-C'est quoi ton problème Malefoy ? Criai-je, tu ne peux pas me lâcher cinq minutes ! Et sache que tout le monde serait très content de m'embrasser.

Ok, j'y suis allée un peu fort là. Car avouons-le, je n'ai jamais vraiment embrassé quelqu'un, en vrai. Enfin si Victor Krum mais ce n'était pas un VRAI baiser. _Vous me suivez ?_

-Vraiment ? Fit Malefoy, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Vraiment ! Crachais-je

- Prouve-le !

Je restais un instant interdite devant son sourire à la fois moqueur et incrédule qui était à la fois agaçant et vexant. Plus que furieuse, j'eu soudain l'impression de ne plus pouvoir penser par moi-même. Je m'approchais de Malefoy rapidement et posais mes lèvres sur sa bouche dans un baiser passionné en le retenant par le cou. Si j'avais eu le temps de réfléchir, j'aurais pensé qu'il me repousserait violemment en m'insultant de « sang de bourbe », son insulte préféré à mon égard. Mais non, d'abord surpris, il ne fit aucun mouvement, avant de répondre à mon baiser quand ma langue pu franchir le barrage de ses lèvres. Ses mains se posèrent alors violemment sur mes hanches pour me rapprocher de lui et je me collais contre son torse. Mon autre main se posa sur son torse et je le sentis frémir, nos langues jouant toujours l'une avec l'autre. Le souffle court, nous nous arrêtâmes un instant, mes yeux dans ses yeux indéchiffrables.

Mon esprit se reprit de lui même et alors qu'un sourire se formait sur mes lèvres, je le repoussais doucement avant de reprendre le chemin de la ronde. Il mit quelques minutes à venir me rejoindre et bien que je paraisse détachée – du moins je l'espérais, je tremblais intérieurement, bouillonnant de désir, de désir de lui et de recommencer à l'embrasser. La fin de la ronde se passa sans autres incidents, entre nous en tout cas, nous dûmes réprimander quelques élèves qui étaient sorties de leur dortoir. En repassant devant la grande salle, Malefoy me tira par le bras vers lui.

-Tu le dis à quelqu'un, je te tue.

-Crois pas que j'ai envie de le dire à qui que ce soit, répliquais-je avant de le repousser.

Après un regard noir, je partie en direction de ma chambre, dépitée je ne pensais pas passer une bonne nuit après ce baiser totalement renversant !

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Un peu court, j'avoue… Le prochain, changement de point de vue !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le 3****ème**** chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi !**

**Merci pour les reviews, mais s'il y en a pas eu beaucoup ! Passons au point de vue de Drago, chapitre un peu plus long, j'espère que ça vous ira ! **

**Bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 3 : Drago**

Elle m'a embrassé. Elle m'a embrassé ! Cette sang-de-bourbe m'a embrassé ! Je n'arrive plus à penser. On a bien du finir notre ronde mais je suis resté cinq bonnes minute devant la grande salle, fixant le couloir par lequel elle était partie sans un regard en arrière. Qu'était-il arrivé à la petite moldue timide et agaçante des premières années ?

Enervé, il retourna dans son dortoir où Blaise et Nott bavardaient.

-Alors la ronde avec la sang-de-bourbe ?

-Une horreur, comme d'hab.

-En tout cas, fit Blaise, elle a drôlement changé !

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Nott, ne suivant pas.

Blaise haussa les sourcils et me jeta un regard pour voir si j'avais compris. Bien sûr que j'avais compris, plus que je ne lui laissais croire.

-Et ben, lança Blaise, elle est devenue plutôt canon.

-Canon ? La Sang-de-bourbe ? Répliqua Théo, dégouté.

-Si tu enlèves le fait qu'elle soit née-moldue, ouais, totalement. Sois franc avec toi-même ! Avec ses jeans moulants et maintenant qu'elle a réussi à faire quelque chose avec ses cheveux ! Drago, aide-moi !

-Tu crois pas qu'il va trouver une sang-de-bourbe à son goût.

Ne voulant pas intervenir, je les plantais là pour aller dans la salle de bain, les entendant se disputer sur Granger. Canon. C'était peut-être un peu fort mais c'est sûr qu'elle avait bien changé. Elle était… belle, presque. Et vraiment bien foutu. Et je devais bien me l'avouer, elle embrassait divinement bien. Ce qui me faisait poser une question. Avait-elle embrassé qui que ce soit ? Vu sa confiance, on pourrait le croire pourtant, je m'étais toujours dit qu'elle ne pensait qu'aux études. Pas que je pensais souvent à elle, bien sûr…

Posant la tête contre le carrelage froid de la douche, je me forçai de penser à autre chose qu'aux lèvres de cette sang-de-bourbe de malheur et à son baiser qui avait embrasé mes sens. Pendant toute la fin de la ronde, j'avais du me concentrer pour ne pas l'embrasser de nouveau. L'année dernière, je ne l'aurais jamais laissé m'approcher assez de moi pour qu'elle m'embrasse. Jamais. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Autres que mes hormones d'ados, bien sûr ? Ne voulant pas penser à cet été et au changement qui s'était opéré en moi, je sortis de la salle de bain pour trouver Blaise et Nott, toujours en train de se disputer sur les filles moldues. Lassé, je m'étendis sur mon lit et dormi… ou plutôt, je rêvai.

Le rêve me happa dès que je fus endormi, ou presque. Elle était là, sublime, une robe aussi légère qu'un voile, charmeuse, séductrice. Et elle m'embrassa, comme elle l'avait fait dans les couloirs de l'école. Et je ne résistai pas plus. Il semblait que je ne pouvais pas LUI résister à ELLE. Ma bouche captura la sienne et je la poussais doucement sur le lit. Elle s'accrocha à moi, ce qui me fit gémir. Mes lèvres descendirent dans son cou et ce fut à elle de gémir, son très plaisant à mes oreilles. Je souris et, bizarrement, elle répondit à mon sourire en m'enlevant ma chemise. Troublé, je fis de même avec ses vêtements. Blaise avait raison, elle était vraiment, mais vraiment canon. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses seins alors que je reprenais sa bouche et elle se cambra violemment en murmurant mon prénom.

Drago.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Elle ne m'appelait jamais par mon prénom. Jamais. Je me relevais brusquement et elle me poussa violemment.

A terre, je me réveillais enfin. C'était le matin et mes colocs m'avaient gentiment poussé par terre pour me réveiller.

-Bouffon, fis-je, énervé.

Prêt à rentrer dans la grande salle, je me forçais à ne pas regarder du côté des Griffondor. Mon masque de froideur sur le visage, message qui voulait dire à tous les autres qu'il fallait me laisser tranquille, je m'asseyais. Pile en face de Granger, quatre tables plus loin, les yeux sur moi. Elle les détourna doucement pour parler à cet abruti de Potter.

En sortant, je croisais un groupe de Griffondor dont Finnigan et Granger. Le sourire aux lèvres, je m'approchais un peu – suivis de « mon » groupe pour lancer :

-Au fait Finnigan, j'en ai fini avec Melinda, dis-je en appuyant sur son prénom, tu peux la récupérer maintenant.

La surprise fut grande, ils se figèrent tous. J'eu un sourire encore plus grand en voyant le « o » parfait de la bouge de Granger et ses yeux tourner à l'orage alors qu'il s'en allait tranquillement, avant que personne ne puisse réagir.

-Bien joué Drago ! Fit Pansy, Finnigan est tout rouge et ils essaient de l'empêcher de te sauter dessus.

Je ris, amusé et, je dois le dire, assez fier de ma réplique.

Je me dirigeais en cours pour mon dernier cours de la semaine avec ces imbéciles de Griffondor et dernier cours de la journée. En arrivant, un peu en avance, nous retrouvions nos « ennemis » de toujours devant la classe de Potions. Granger était là mais semblait totalement ailleurs. Blaise lui fit un coup de coude et se dirigea vers elle. Posté à côté d'elle, il lui lança :

-Alors Granger, prête à faire sa Miss-je-sais-tout ?

Elle ne répondit pas, toujours penché sur son bouquin. Vexé, Blaise la bouscula un peu, tirant sur quelque chose qui dépassait, visiblement, de son pull. Elle cria et deux fils blancs tombèrent sur ses épaules.

-Non mais t'es malade ! T'as failli m'arracher les oreilles !

Blaise nous jeta un coup d'œil, peu sûr de lui tout d'un coup.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-C'est quoi ça ? Répéta-t-elle, furieuse. Tu devrais plutôt t'excuser de m'avoir fait mal.

-M'excuser à la Sang-de-bourbe, tu rigoles ?

-Si tu peux pas t'excuser à cause de mon sang, pourquoi tu viens me parler ?

-Pour t'embêter bien sûr. Bon c'est quoi ça ? fit-il en montrant les fils du doigt et qui lançait un bourdonnement.

Elle lui jeta un regard ennuyé, ainsi qu'à nous tous, visiblement hésitante.

-C'est un lecteur mp3… Pour écouter de la musique… c'est moldu.

-Ah ! Ca marche comment ? Demanda Blaise, intrigué.

Elle sourit, d'un vrai sourire, pas celui qu'elle réservait au Serpentard, le froid, méchant, non son vrai sourire destiné à ses amis.

-Zabini, je suis sûre que tu es littéralement passionnée par le monde moldu mais expliquer la technologie moldue à quelqu'un qui ne la connait pas du tout… tu vas rien comprendre.

-Explique.

Elle le regarda de nouveau, méfiante, cherchant le piège. Je souris, amusé. Blaise semblait vraiment curieux. Théo, à côté, semblait furieux.

-C'est comme une radio en fait, sans ondes, commença-t-elle. Il y a… une puce…

-Une puce ?

-Euh…une carte, si tu veux… où on stocke de la musique et… voilà. Bref.

-Amusant. Quel intérêt ?

-Euh, d'écouter la musique… sans qu'un imbécile te dérange, par exemple.

-Et maintenait que Miss Granger a fini son cours sur les modlus, entez en potions ! Fit soudain la voix doucereuse de Rogue, la faisant sursauter.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et je sentis comme un coup de poing dans mon ventre. Je n'avais qu'une envie, l'embrasser, comme hier. Je fermais les yeux et me massait les temps avant de rentrer dans la classe, suivant le mouvement. Assis à côté de Blaise, il semblait préoccupé. Quand nous fûmes lancés dans une potion à fabriquer, Blaise se rapprocha un peu pour chuchoter :

-T'as compris un mot de ce qu'elle dit ?

-Qui ?

-…

-Qui ? Répétai-je, agacé car je n'avais pas entendu et que j'étais concentré à bien tourner ma potion.

-Granger ! répéta-t-il plus fort.

Et tellement fort qu'elle nous entendit – ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la classe. Elle se tourna, étonnée, et j'essayais de faire comme si de rien n'était pendant que Blaise plongeait sur son chaudron.

-Très discret, soufflai-je avec un léger sourire.

-Ah ah…alors ?

Après avoir tourné encore deux fois, j'arrêtais pour couper un peu d'herbes

-J'ai juste retenu que c'était pour écouter de la musique, quel intérêt ?

-Elle est vraiment canon, je la mettrais bien dans…

-Ca va pas !

-Mr. Malefoy, un souci ? Demanda Rogue, les yeux froids alors que la classe se retournait une nouvelle fois vers nous.

-Non, fis-je, pas du tout impressionné, puis plus bas pour Blaise : c'est une sang de bourbe, je te rappelle.

Rogue se racla la gorge et nous nous remirent à travailler mais je sentais Blaise assez préoccupé et vraiment trop attiré par Granger.

La fin de semaine se passa relativement tranquillement. En fait, ce fut horrible, Granger habitait mes pensées depuis son baiser, et Blaise n'arrangeait rien à toujours m'en parler. Elle était là tout le temps, au repas, en cours quand Blaise en parlait, et pire, la nuit, dans mes rêves. Je sentais une grande frustration monter en moi. Heureusement, samedi, il y avait un match de Quiddich, je pourrais bien me défouler. Et contre les Serdaigle, nous avions de bonnes chances de gagner.

En se dirigeant vers le match, je croisais Granger et la fille Weasley. Accompagné de Blaise, il se rapprocha d'elle. Un sourire niais s'afficha sur son visage. Pathétique.

-Alors Granger, tu me souhaites bonne chance ? Lançai-je.

Elle me regarda, surprise, avant de jeter un regard Ginny, l'œil pétillant, ce que je trouvais bizarre m'attendant plus à trouver de la haine. Elle me regarda de nouveau, dans les yeux, elle semblait hésitante.

-Pas sûre que tu en es besoin, finit-elle par dire avant de tourner les talons.

Je soupirais le cœur serré et n'aimant pas du tout cette sensation.

-Je crois que je vais l'inviter à sortir.

Je me retournais vers Blaise, horrifié.

-Tu rigoles ? C'est… Granger !

-Et alors Dray ? Je m'en fous de ces histoires de sang de bourbe, elle est canon, elle m'attire, c'est tout.

Sur ce, il tourna le talons et je le suivis malgré moi. Comment suivre le match maintenant ?

Pas si difficile finalement. En une heure, c'était fini, j'avais attrapé le vif d'or, on rentrait dans notre salle commune pour faire la fête jusqu'au petit matin. Je me réveillais avec une gueule de bois et Pansy à mes côtés. Je me levai pour boire une potion contre mon mal de tête et filais sous la douche. Maudit soit Granger ! J'avais pensé à elle, même pendant que j'étais avec Pansy, ça frisait l'obsession, c'était ridicule. Elle n'avait rien qui me plaisait, rien !

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, nous étions installés près du lac, à se dorer au dernier soleil de l'automne.

-Je m'ennuie, fit Pansy. Tiens les Griffondor là bas. On va écouter.

Elle prononça un sort et soudain, ce fut comme s'ils étaient là avec nous. Elle adorait écouter la conversation des autres, surtout celle des filles Gryffondor.

« -Allez, montre le nous, Hermione »

A son nom, je regardai vers le groupe et prêtais un peu plus attention à la conversation.

« Non ! fit-elle d'une petite voix.

-On est entre amis ! Insista Dean.

-Laissez-la ! demanda Parvati, toute façon, où il est placé, il faudra attendre l'été !

-Parvati, siffla Hermione. Je t'interdis d'en dire plus.

-Je suis sûr qu'Harry et Ron savent où il est. »

-Mais de quoi parlent-ils, grogna Pansy et les filles approuvèrent.

« -Non, ils ne savent rien, répondit Harry, laissons tomber le sujet.

-Et ça fait mal ? Demanda Parvati.

-Allez, Mione, réponds, supplia Dean, ou tu nous dis juste où il est. Une indication.

-Réfléchis Dean, intervient Seamus, si on peut le voir que l'été, c'est-à-dire en maillot de bain. »

Hermione soupira et Drago se releva un peu pour mieux la voir, elle était toute rouge aussi. Gênée par la conversation.

« Il est sur le haut de sa cuisse son tatouage, déclara soudain Lavande.

-Lavande ! Cria-t-elle.

-Quoi, ils allaient nous saouler avec ça. Et un tatouage, c'est bien pour le montrer non ?

-Oui, répondit-elle d'un ton mielleux, mais à qui on le veut ! »

-La sang de bourbe a un tatouage, et alors ? fit Pansy ne comprenant pas. Qu'est ce que ça change ?

Blaise rigola, suivit de quelques garçons, ce qui énerva encore plus Pansy.

-C'est sexy, un tatouage, Pansy. Je me demande ce que ça peut être…

Alors que Pansy lui envoyait quelque chose pour enlever son sourire béat, je me posais exactement la même question. Un tatouage. Ca ne correspondait pas du tout à l'image de miss-je-sais-tout que je me faisais d'elle. A vrai dire, son baiser ne sonnait pas ELLE non plus.

Le soir même, en ayant marre d'entendre parler de Granger par Blaise ou les disputes avec Pansy ou Nott que ça amenait, je partis me promener, direction la tour d'astronomie. J'adorais y venir pour être seul et cela me permettait de remplir mes fonctions de préfet, ou au moins à en donner l'impression.

Je fus dépité quand je vis qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autres à MA tour. Mais en tant que préfet, j'allais faire déguerpir cette personne. Je me raclais la gorge et avant que je ne puisse parler, ELLE s'était retournée. Granger. Merde. Elle se leva précipitamment, essuyant une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malefoy ?

-Ma vie, et toi à part pleurer ?

-Je pleure pas, fit-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Je n'aimais pas ça. Je n'aimais pas la voir comme ça, et encore moins ne pas aimer ca. Je m'en fichais de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

-Une autre dispute avec Lavande ? Ou tu penses trop à moi depuis notre baiser ?

_Non mais qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de dire ça ?_

-Pff, dans tes rêves peut-être ! fit-elle, sarcastique.

-T'as pas le pouvoir d'y arriver.

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de me regarder, indéchiffrable. Dieu que c'était énervant. Alors qu'elle s'avançait pour partir – enfin, je la retenais et la repoussais, mettant mes deux bras autour d'elle.

-Malefoy, gronda-t-elle. Laisse-moi passer.

Je ne bougeais pas, me contentant de la regarder, elle n'osait pas me regarder dans les yeux, fixant un point derrière mon dos. Elle était troublée, je souris. Sa respiration s'accéléra un petit peu, assez pour que je le remarque, assez pour que mon regard se pose sur sa poitrine joliment mis en valeur. Quand je remontais mon regard, elle me sourit, moqueuse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? me fit-elle.

-Pourquoi faire ? Demandais-je, soudain perdu alors que je croyais mener le jeu.

-Pour m'embrasser, souffla-t-elle.

-Tu rêves !

-Peut-être, acquiesça-t-elle, ce n'est pas la première fois. Alors ? C'est pour ça que tu es là non ?

Je fronçais les sourcils. Pas la première fois. Elle essaya de passer mais je la bloquais, la prenant violemment par les hanches pour venir la coller sur le mur et l'embrasser. Elle gémit, un peu de douleur, peut être, mais aussi de contentement. Je la soulevais un peu pour qu'elle arrive à ma hauteur et ses mains entourèrent mon cou. Nos langues jouèrent un moment, violemment, pour savoir qui allait gagner cette lutte. Je terminais le baiser mais ne lui laissais pas le temps de s'enfuir, mes lèvres suivirent le chemin de son cou, si tendre. Elle gémit une nouvelle fois, collant sa main sur ma nuque, la tête en arrière. Je me relevais pour la regarder. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle. Je repris sa bouche avec violence et ma main droite passa sous son t-shirt pour toucher sa peau nue. Elle fit de même, passant les mains sous ma chemise pour toucher mon torse et je m'entendis gémir quand une de ses mains toucha le bas de mon ventre, jouant avec la boucle de ma ceinture. Je repartis à la conquête de son cou, une main lui pétrissant la hanche, l'autre s'approchant dangereusement de ses seins.

-Malefoy, souffla-t-elle dans une supplique. Pour lui dire d'arrêter ou de continuer ?

-Je sais, murmurai-je contre son oreille, lui dévorant le cou de baiser.

Je me rapprochais encore d'elle, pressant mon sexe contre le sien, caressant le bas de ses seins. Elle enroula une jambe autour de ma taille et je la soulevais encore plus, mettant ses yeux au même niveau que les miens, des yeux remplis de désir. Avec une de ses mains, elle rapprocha ma tête de la sienne pour un nouveau baiser qui nous laissa sans souffle et ce fut elle qui partit à la découverte de mon cou, m'embrassant, me léchant, me mordillant. Je la repoussais contre le mur, m'appuyant totalement sur elle, repartant, moi, à la découverte de ses lèvres, de son cou. Je n'avais qu'une envie, sentir sa peau nue, sentir ses seins contre mon torse. Allez plus loin, toujours plus loin, aller jusqu'au bout avec elle. Alors que ma main partait en sens inverse, caressant son ventre pour arriver à son jean. Je sentis sa main me retenir.

-Malefoy, arrête, gémit-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle me força à soutenir son regard, regard empli de désir mais aussi un peu perdu, un peu confus.

-S'il te plait.

Je la reposais doucement, m'écartant d'elle. Elle remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue, me regarda plusieurs fois sans jamais vraiment tenir.

-Je… je vais y aller.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit.

Je m'appuyais contre le mur, passant une mai sur mon visage, les yeux fixés sur les toiles, le cœur battant à tout rompre. J'avais envie d'elle, envie de cette sang-de-bourbe de malheur. Je fermais les yeux, essayant d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer…


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici le 4****ème**** chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi !**

**Merci pour les reviews, même s'il y en a pas eu beaucoup ! Je me rends cpte en relisant que c'est un peu cliché parfois mais bon ! Ma prochaine fic est plus originale, enfin je l'espère ^^**

**Ah et j'ai oublié de dire « to les personnages appartiennent à JKR »**

**Bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 4 : Lendemain difficile**

Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Maintenant, descends l'escalier. Tu peux le faire Hermione, je le sais, descends ce fichu escalier. Une marche, deux, trois... enfin descendu, bien. Rejoins tes amis maintenant, tout en décontraction. Bien.

-Salut tout le monde ! Lançai-je d'un ton qui, j'espérais, était assez enjoué pour un lundi matin.

On me répondit mais le regarde Ginny m'arrêta. Elle semblait figée d'horreur.

-Hermione, il faut que je te parle, dans ta chambre, toute suite !

_Elle rigolait ? Je venais de mettre 10 minutes à descendre et elle voulait que je remonte ? _

Je n'eu pas d'autres choix que de la suivre, elle me prit le bras et me tira de force dans ma chambre où elle lança différent sort pour ne pas être entendre.

-Ginny, qu'est ce qui…

-Qu'as-tu fait ? Cria-t-elle.

Perplexe, je me regardais pour voir ce que j'avais pu faire de si dramatique.

-Ton cou ! Tu as un suçon.

-Quoi ! Couinais-je en fonçant dans le miroir pour voir qu'en effet un énorme suçon était sur mon cou, ainsi que d'autres petits, tout autour. Le salop !

Ginny me retourna violemment vers elle.

-Raconte ! Qui ?

Mortifiée, je me rassis sur le lit, la tête entre les mains, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je peux pas te le dire, j'ai trop honte, confiais-je.

Ginny ne parla pas quelques instants, ce qui m'étonna. Je relevais la tête pour voir un air drôlement sérieux sur son visage.

-C'est Malefoy ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je gémis et remis la tête dans mes mains, retenant mes larmes. Elle s'assit à côté de moi, m'enlaçant l'épaule.

-C'est pas si grave, assura-t-elle.

-Pas si grave ? Répliquais-je en me levant, c'est pire que tout oui ! Je l'ai laissé m'embrasser et me… caresser, me faire un suçon – je vais le tuer ! On parle de Malefoy, Ginny, mon pire ennemi, le pire ennemi de mes deux meilleurs amis. Ce n'est plus une simple attirance, je parle d'un baiser ! C'est horrible. Imagine si quelqu'un l'apprend, si Harry l'apprend ? Il me tuera, il sera tellement déçu, et Ron, tu as pensé à Ron ? Et Dumbledore ? Moi, la fière sang-de-bourbe fricotant avec un mangemort ! Et McGonagall ? Et la famille de Malefoy, imagine une seconde ? C'est pire qu'horrible, je suis… horrible ! qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Il faut que tu m'aides, je peux plus le voir. Tu comprends pas, dès qu'on se voit, qu'on est seul, c'est… mon dieu, comment je peux ressentir ça ? C'est pas normal ! Je… je… je…

-Hermione, calme-toi sinon je te gifle !

La phrase de Ginny me ramena sur terre et j'éclatais en sanglot dans ses bras.

-Hermione, écoute moi maintenant, ok ? (Je hochais la tête, essuyant mes larmes). Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'était qu'un baiser, d'accord ? Qu'un ?

-Deux, en fait.

-Bon… deux. Ce n'est rien. Personne n'a besoin de le savoir. Je le dirais à personne, toi non plus. Et ce n'est pas Malefoy qui ira le dire à quelqu'un. Et ce n'est qu'une attirance, et ça passera. D'accord ? (Je hochais la tête.) Bon maintenant, raconte-moi !

-Ginny ! Grognais-je.

-allez ! Avec Harry, ça avance pas, aide-moi ! S'il te plait. Sinon je le dis à tout le monde.

-Tu le ferais pas mais ok je te raconte. Le premier, c'était à cause de Lavande, le soir où elle m'a énervé, j'ai passé mes nerfs sur Malefoy et je l'ai embrassé.

-Tu… ?

-Oui… je sais.

-C'était… comment ?

-Juste waouh, Ginny, waouh ! C'était… mon premier baiser. Et c'était super. J'avais des frissons partout, et dieu qu'il embrasse bien !

-Et hier ? Me demanda-t-elle alors que je me taisais.

-Et bien, on s'est retrouvé, par hasard, à la tour d'astronomie. On s'est provoqué comme d'habitude et là c'est venu de lui et…

-Et !

-Et re waouh. Mais ce crétin m'a fait un suçon !

-J'ai vu. Mais je crois que je suis la seule, allez viens que je te le camoufle pour qu'on aille déjeuner et en cours ensuite !

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous passions la porte de la grande salle pour prendre notre petit déjeuner. Je tournais le dos exprès à la table des Serpentard. J'étais furieuse et fatiguée. En plus des suçons, Ginny m'avait aidé à cacher mes cernes, en effet, je n'avais pas vraiment dormi cette nuit là et j'étais exténuée par ma crise de larmes.

-Ca va Hermione ? Me demanda Harry, inquiet.

-Oui, oui, juste fatigue, j'ai des insomnies.

-A cause de quoi ?

-Oh tu sais, la guerre, Voldemort, tout ça, rien de bien grave, ironisais-je.

Il me lança un sourire compatissant et je m'en voulais de lui mentir pour ça car je ne pensais plus à ça depuis le début de l'année, totalement concentré sur le crétin. Je devenais totalement égoïste. Honte quand tu nous tiens ! Heureusement, les vacances de Noël approchaient, j'allais pouvoir partir loin de Poudlard et de Malefoy pendant deux semaines. Ayant une heure de libre avec Harry, nous nous retrouvâmes pour aller chez Hagrid et à faire une promenade dans le parc. Ron ne nous accompagna pas, occupé à ses devoirs de préfets.

-Comment tu as compris que tu étais attirée par Ginny ? Demandais-je soudain.

-Quoi ? Je… non… tu… bredouilla Harry avant de s'arrêter et de me lancer un sourire timide.

-Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami, je te connais par cœur. J'ai bien vu que ça avait changé.

-Ouais, j'arrive pas à comprendre. Et puis il y a Ron…

-Je crois pas qu'il t'en voudrait, tu sais. Tu es son meilleur ami.

-Mui… et toi ? (Je lui lançais un regard étonna, mais il ne se laissa pas démonter). Je viens de comprendre ton comportement, à peu près le même que le mien. Qui c'est ?

-Pas Ron, dis-je, et je vis son sourire se faner. J'aurais aimé mais… définitivement non. Il est juste mon ami.

-Il espère plus, tu sais. Il ne me le dit pas mais…

-Je sais, répliquais-je en fermant les yeux. C'est quelqu'un que je n'aime pas, et ce n'est pas comme toi avec Ginny, moi il n'y a QUE de l'attirance, repris-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Et je le supporte pas. Je comprends pas pourquoi je suis attirée par lui en plus.

-Tu veux pas me le dire ?

-J'ai… j'ai peur que tu m'en veuilles, avouais-je.

Je le vis froncer les sourcils, cherchant de qui j'aurais pu m'enticher.

-Du moment que c'est pas Mal… Ok, je me tais, c'est lui ? Soupira-t-il. Je comprends pas.

-Je comprends pas non plus, je suis tellement désolée Harry, fis-je, les larmes aux yeux. Je le déteste tellement, et…

-C'est bon, Hermione…

Son ton un peu sec me fit sursauter. Il le vit et se rapprocha de moi pour me serrer dans les bras.

-Mione, tu es comme ma sœur, tu es ma meilleure amie, et ce n'est qu'une attirance. Toutes les filles disent qu'il est… beau, finit-il en grimaçant. Ca ne devrait pas m'étonner.

-Oui mais… je m'en veux tellement.

-Tu devrais pas, accepte-le et passe à autre chose, ok ?

-Oui… tu en es où avec Dumbledore ? Demandais-je après avoir lancé les sorts d'assourdissement et de protection.

-On cherche, les hoxcruxes. C'est passionnant de revivre la vie de Voldemort. Comprendre ce qu'il a fait, c'est écœurant aussi. Mais je me sens tellement découragé parfois, tu sais. Il y a tellement en jeu, tellement.

-On y arrivera, Harry, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'on aura toujours cet espoir et cette envie de vaincre. Rien ne pourra nous en empêcher. Rien.

Nous remontâmes au château en parlant. Ca m'avait fait du bien d'en parler avec lui et miracle, il ne m'en voulait pas. Il ne devait certainement pas comprendre – je ne comprenais même pas moi-même, mais il restait toujours juste et loyal. Dieu que je l'aimais, je ferais tout pour Harry.

-Regarde ça, le bal de fin d'années, au retour des vacances.

-Génial. Tu devrais inviter qui tu sais.

-Voldemort ? Vraiment ? Plaisanta-t-il.

Nous rigolions mais c'était un peu amer. Avec qui allais-je aller au bal ? A part si j n'y allais pas. Je ne pouvais rentrer que le lendemain de chez mes parents. Cela m'éviterait une soirée d'ennui à porter une robe dans laquelle je serais mal à l'aise.

La solution me vint le soir même. Après avoir travaillé deux longues heures à la bibliothèque sur mon devoir d'arithmancie, j'allais diner à la grande salle. Seul Seamus était à table et je me joignis à lui.

-Où sont les autres ?

-Entrainement de quiddicth, répondit-il, l'air morne.

-Ca va pas Seamus ? Demandais-je, inquiète de le voir si triste.

-C'est Melinda.

-Ah.

-Je pensais lui demander de venir au bal avec moi.

-Quoi ? Criais-je, puis plus bas : après ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Seamus, voyons !

-Je sais, mais je pense encore à elle, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autres et puis… Cho m'a dit qu'elle serait surement d'accord.

Je le regardais, peiné. Il avait l'air vraiment amoureux mais Melinda ne le méritait pas. Si elle était à sa place, elle ferait tout pour la rendre jalouse et pour lui signifier qu'elle ne comptait pas pour lui. Un éclair blond me fit tourner la tête. Malefoy et sa clique entraient pour manger.

-J'ai une idée Seamus, fis-je en me rapprochant de lui le plus possible par-dessus la table. Je comprends que tu veuilles la récupérer mais si elle le veut… tu veux pas la faire marcher un peu ?

-Comment ça ?

-Viens au bal avec moi. Je sais, je suis peut-être pas la mieux choisie mais ça la fera réfléchir de pas te faire souffrir à nouveau.

-Et toi ? Demanda-t-il après quelques instants de réflexion, visiblement séduit par l'idée.

-Moi, ça me permet d'énerver quelqu'un. Et de t'aider. Elle ne te mérite pas, qu'elle voie ce que tu vaux avant.

-Marché conclut… mais gardons-le secret, d'accord ?

-D'accord ! Promis-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Cool… je reviens.

Il se leva de table, et je le fixais, confuse, espérant avoir eu une bonne idée mais au moins je m'amuserais avec Seamus. Celui-ci revint de mon côté de la table, avec un pichet d'eau à la main, il s'assit, me sourit et m'embrassa. Je fermais les yeux, surprise mais attentive, répondant à son baiser et… rien. Aucune sensation, aucune émotion. Rien à voir avec… Je me reculais, souriant. Lui aussi. Plus de bruit dans la grande salle déjà peu rempli. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer et je me tournais vers mon assiette en lançant à Seamus.

-Au moins, tout le monde est au courant.

-c'est mieux comme ça. Melinda est verte et... merde… Ron.

Je relevais la tête pour voir Ron, à l'entrée de la grande salle, figé, horrifié. En voyant mon regard, il fit demi-tour et s'en alla.

-Tu peux lui dire la vérité si tu veux, me proposa Seamus.

-Je vais m'en occuper, merci Seamus.

Je posais une main sur son épaule et le laissait, récoltant des regards d''incompréhensons de la part de Ginny et de Harry. Je retrouvais Ron dans la salle commune, boudeur, pire, triste.

-Ron… je veux pas te faire de la peine.

-Avec Seamus ? fit-il dégouté et je fermais les yeux.

-Seamus ou un autre, quel importance ? Ce n'est pas sérieux, il aime Melinda.

-Alors pourquoi ? (J'haussais les épaules). Me faire comprendre que je ne te plais pas ?

-Ron, tu es mon meilleur ami, je t'aime, tu le sais, et… j'aurais aimé qu'il y ait plus, je l'ai cru mais c'était plus de la pression de notre entourage et je suis persuadé que pour toi aussi. Au final, on est mieux amis, j'en suis sûr.

Il haussa les épaules et se leva, me laissant seule. Je me maudis mais je savais qu'il fallait bien passer par cette conversation. Je montais également me coucher, un peu à contre cœur. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir correctement, entre la guerre et Malefoy… et maintenant la culpabilité d'avoir fait du mal à mon meilleur ami.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais les yeux bouffis. J'avais passé une nuit affreuse à rêver de Malefoy, Ron et Voldemort… rêve semi-érotique qui s'était fini par la mort. Plaisant.

En descendant, je restais stupéfait par le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Ron et Lavande étaient collés l'un à l'autre, fusionnant carrément dans un baiser… Je croisais le regard amusé d'Harry et je sortis avec lui.

-Bon, c'est une bonne nouvelle, fis-je, je crois.

Deuxième spectacle. Drago et, semble-t-il, Daphne Greengrass, eux aussi fusionnés l'un à l'autre. Bing. Ca, ça fait mal. Je détournais le regard et rentrais, le cœur lourd.

_**Review pliiz !**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici le 5****ème**** chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Merci pour les reviews, même s'il y en a pas eu beaucoup ! J'ai enfin écrit l'épilogue, il y aura 12 chapitres… **

**« Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR »**

**Bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 5 : « Joyeux Noël ! »**

Appuyé contre le mur, je l'attendais, encore en retard Granger. Je pouvais bien m'avouer que j'étais pressé de la voir et de l'asticoter. Elle ne m'avait pas lancé un regard de la journée, elle le faisait exprès la garce. Et maintenant, elle trainait toujours avec Finnigan, à vomir. Je savais que cela n'aurait jamais du me toucher autant, mais je n'y pouvais pas grand-chose.

Enfin un mouvement. Mais au lieu de la voir arriver ELLE, c'était Weasley qui s'approchait avec sa carcasse lourde.

-Malefoy. Hermione est malade, c'est moi qui ferais la ronde avec toi.

-Quoi ? Criais-je, croisant un regard surpris.

-Bah malade quoi, elle peut pas descendre, donc allons-y.

Il commença à marcher et je le suivis à contrecœur. Déjà qu'une heure avec Granger était parfois dur mais avec Weasley ? Elle me le paierait ! Weasley semblait tendu, prêt surement à ce que je l'attaque, surtout que sans Potter et Granger, je n'aurais aucun mal à le neutraliser. Et elle viendrait surement me vor lui demander des comptes. De l'autre côté, j'étais préfet, je n'avais aucune envie de me faire punir jusqu'à la fin de l'année…

-Et elle a quoi qui l'empêche de descendre ?

Je le vis me jeter un regard surpris et haineux la fois. Mais je ne me démontais pas, j'étais sûre que sa maladie n'était que feinte, elle ne voulait pas passer du temps avec lui car elle avait peur de craquer.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, Malefoy ? Elle est malade, c'est tout.

Bien sûr, s'il y croyait. Lui savait que ce n'était pas le cas et il lui ferait payer. Oubliant l'idée de me venger sur Weasley, j'essayais de me concentrer sur la mission que j'avais à faire avant Noël. J'aurais du m'y prendre plus tôt mais j'avais une certaine confiance sur le résultat de cette mission. Ce n'était, après tout, pas bien compliqué. Après la ronde, je filais chercher les « papiers » que mon « futur maître » avait besoin. En voilà un, voir deux en comptant mon père, qui serait content, pensais-je en cachant les papiers dans mes affaires, les bombardant de sorts pour les protéger.

Allongé sur mon lit, j'écoutais la respiration de mes deux colocs. Un futur mangemort près à tout pour tuer et accéder au pouvoir et un jeune homme qui voulait juste vivre sa vie, sans trop se soucier des autres et surtout pas les tuer. Que pouvait-il bien faire de ça ? Comment choisir ? Entre son éducation et son aspiration ? Entre ses deux meilleurs amis ? Et d'ailleurs, l'avait-il vraiment le choix ?

Les souvenirs de l'été dernier revinrent alors en sa mémoire. Le pire été de sa vie. Son père voulait qu'il devienne mangemort à ses 16 ans. Et avant de devenir mangemort, il faut faire ses preuves, c'est-à-dire tuer. Mais quand vous avez en face de vous un gamin de 5 ans qui n'a rien demandé à personne, ça fout les boules. Surtout quand c'est votre père, derrière, qui vous demande de le tuer, de bousiller votre âme et de tuer un gosse. Théo l'avait fait sans hésiter. Blaise n'était pas venu. Et moi… j'essayais d'éviter de me souvenir de ce soir d'été où ma vie avait prit un tournant radical.

Elle était là, en rien malade. Quoiqu'un peu fatiguée, des cernes sous les yeux, un sourire crispé. Quand elle me vit arriver avec Blaise – plus déconfit que jamais d'avoir perdu sa chance – son visage se ferma et elle se détourna. Le cours de potions passa terriblement lentement. Granger fut plus insupportable que jamais à lever sa main pour répondre aux questions de Rogue. Blaise n'arrêtait pas de soupirer. J'avais un mal de crane pas possible en sortant de cours. Granger passa près de moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de dire :

-Tu n'as plus l'air malade Granger on dirait.

Elle rougit, me lança un regard noir mais avant qu'elle puisse rien dire, Harry s'était rapproché, lui faisant barrage de son corps.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Malefoy ?

Et sur, il la poussa pour continuer le chemin. Enfoiré. Théo me regarda bizarrement et je haussais les épaules. Je devrais être plus prudent. De l'autre, j'étais un Malefoy et lui rien du tout. Je lui lançais un regard noir avant de partir. Deux semaines sans la voir aller me faire un bien fou !

Mais avant ça, il fallait passer par la réunion des préfets. Pour faire un bilan du semestre et préparer l'autre. Réjouissant. ELLE arriva, collée à Weasley. ELLE me jeta un regard nerveux et s'assit au plus loin de moi. Charmant. J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite le préfet en chef, évidant de LA regarder. Ca faisait un mal fou, de la regarder, elle, si nerveuse, mordant sa lèvre, tirant ses mains, que de ne pas la regarder, essayant de trouver un tableau intéressant, une phrase qui me parlerait. Mais rien. A mes côtés, Daphne avait posé une main sur ma cuisse et écoutait avec attention ce que disaient les préfets en chef. Enfin, cette mascarade se finit.

-Vas-y, lançais-je à Daphne, je te rejoins après.

-Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi ?_ Je lui lançais un regard réfrigérant. Elle baissa la tête et partie sans un mot. Comme si elle – ou quiconque, pouvez me demander ce genre de choses. Je suivis Weasley et ELLE. Pathétique, je sais, mais j'avais besoin de lui parler avant les vacances. Et comme je l'avais pressenti, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, seule.

Je la coinçais dans l'allée la plus lointaine. Elle sursauta en me voyant arriver, et je fis semblant de chercher un livre.

- Tiens, Granger, on n'est pas allé retrouver son petit-copain ? Lançai-je méchamment, et comme elle ne répondait pas, empilant des livres dans son sac, je m'approchais.

Son regard papillonna vers moi et elle fit demi-tour sans rien dire. Furieux, je la rattrapais en deux enjambés et lui pris le bras violemment pour la tourner vers moi.

-Lâche-moi Malefoy, cracha-t-elle.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas appeler ton crétin de Finnigan pour me refaire le portrait ?

-J'ai pas besoin de lui pour ça, lâche-moi maintenant.

-Ou quoi ?

Elle soupira et s'affaissa un peu. Son regard se perdit au niveau de mon cou et son couleur changea soudain. Elle lança un sort d'assourdissement et me repoussa violemment.

-Ou rien du tout, cria-t-elle, tu me lâches c'est tout, t'es là pour quoi Malefoy ? Pour me faire un autre suçon ? Répliqua-t-elle, furieuse.

-Un suçon ? Répétai-je, surpris.

-Oui, un suçon, ce que tu m'as fais, l'autre soir, rugit-elle. C'était pour quoi ? Et enlève ce sourire de ta figure, ignoble crétin.

Elle s'approcha de moi et je lui retins les poignets, visiblement prêts à me cogner et j'essayais d'enlever le sourire qui était apparu, apparemment, sur mon visage. Elle se débattit violemment. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère, même pas le jour où elle m'avait mais un coup de poing en troisième année.

-Granger, arrête ça, grognais-je.

-Tu rêves, je te déteste !

-Ca se voit même pas, plaidais-je.

Elle s'arrêta soudain, reprenant ses poignets maintenant cerclés de rouges.

-Normal, Ginny m'a aidé à les camoufler à l'aide d'un sort, idiot !

-Granger s'encanaille, ironisais-je, un suçon d'un garçon le lundi, un baiser d'un autre le mardi.

-Tu es immonde ! C'est toi qui dis ça, à coucher avec tout le monde ! Cria-t-elle

-Jalouse ? Fis-je doucement, moqueur, en me rapprochant d'elle.

-Jamais !

Son ton était plein de hargne mais elle ne bougea pas alors que je me coulais contre son corps. Nos respirations étaient encore saccadées de nos luttes et disputes et elle s'accéléra encore quand nos corps se touchèrent. Mes lèvres frôlèrent les siennes dans un léger baiser. Je m'écartais alors pour la regarder, elle avait fermé les yeux. Elle les rouvrit pour me regarder, un regard plein de souffrance, regard qui répondait au mien. Je me penchais à nouveau pour effleurer ses lèvres avant de me détacher d'elle.

-Bonnes vacances Granger. Joyeux Noël, lançais-je en partant.

Les vacances, enfin. Et pourtant, j'avais une certaine appréhension. Je n'avais pas revu mes parents depuis l'été et je savais que mon père était furieux à la gare. Les papiers dont il avait tant besoin lui ferait surement plaisir. Et ce fut heureusement le cas. Le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même vint me remercier.

Cette période fut loin des fêtes joyeuses de moldus. Je les passais avec une équipe de partisans de Voldemort à ratisser des maisons de moldus et/ou de sorciers. Et je n'avais soudain qu'une envie, me retrouver à Poudlard. Loin de toute cette guerre et cette foutue barbarie.

Jour 3 – ce regard, je m'en rappellerais toujours. Il rappelait celui de Granger, ces pupilles chocolat, en un peu moins pétillant. Normal, il savait qu'il allait mourir.

Jour 5 – le jour de Noël. Et une famille de décimé, et une. Joyeux Noël.

Jour 7 – jour de repos. Journée d'entrainement avec Théo et Blaise. Le Doloris était à l'ordre du jour.

Jour 10 – C'est presque fini. Je prépare mes valises pour partir, enfin.

Jour 12 – jour de départ

-Dray! Devine quoi !

Ce que lui ne devine pas c'est que je n'aime pas être réveillé comme ça !

-Dégage, Théo, grognais-je au fond de mon lit.

-Bouge Dray ! Je viens d'un nuit terrible, dommage que tu ais raté ça, on a rétamé la sang-de-bourbe !

-Quoi ? Demandais-je, bien réveillé maintenant.

-Granger, elle était là, elle est repartie la tête basse, je peux te l'assurer ! Et avec quelques os cassés.

Je me relevais du lit pour le regarder, ses vêtements couverts de boues et autre saleté.

-T'es répugnant, et tu oses rentrer dans ma chambre ?

-On rentre tout juste, mon avis on va pas la voir au bal ! Rigola-t-il.

-Raconte. Comment tu l'as trouvé ?

-On était là à patrouiller et ils sont arrivés, tous les trois, Potter, Weasley et la Sang-De-Bourbe. Ils semblaient chercher quelque chose. Et on leur ait tombé dessus.

-T'es salement amoché, constatais-je, la voix blanche.

-C'est qu'elle est coriace la salope ! Et y en a un qui est gravement touché. Pas par Granger, je m'en occupais ! Bon, allez, on se retrouve au train tout à l'heure.

Je hochais la tête et je soupirais qu'une fois qu'il fut parti. Blessée. Elle était blessée. Dire que ça aurait pu être moi en face d'elle. Qu'aurais-je fait alors ? Je me levai, un peu tremblant avant de me rasseoir pour me rabrouer. Mais qu'est ce qui me prenait ? Je m'en fichais de cette sang-de-bourbe de malheur, qu'elle meurt ! Mais à cette idée, mon cœur se serra violemment. Je pris une cigarette, plaisir qui était interdit à Poudlard, bien sûr, bien que je ne m'en prive que rarement. Ma mère vint me chercher. Inquiète, elle ne cessait de me regarder pour voir ce qui avait changé en moi. J'aurais voulu pouvoir lui faire confiance mais je savais bien que je ne le pouvais pas alors je remis ce visage en façade, celui de la maison.

Deux heures, plus tard, j'étais prêt à partir… avec une nouvelle mission. Voldemort nous l'avait confié à tous les trois Théo, Blaise et moi. Théo avait acquiescé à cette demande, Blaise avait pâli, j'étais resté de marbre et nous avions pris la direction du train.

Je n'avais qu'une envie : la voir. Replonger dans Poudlard, oublier ces vacances, oublier cette mission. N'être préoccupé que par des problèmes d'ados, oh oui j'en rêvais. Mais elle n'était pas là, ni à la gare, ni dans le compartiment des préfets. Je paniquais un peu mais me rassurais, s'il y avait eu un gros problème, il l'aurait appris. Forcément. Et Théo lui avait dit qu'elle était partie blessée. Seulement blessée.

Je ne la vis que le lendemain, au bal. Inquiet toute la journée, j'avais du superviser la préparation du bal, comme tous les préfets, sauf ELLE. Elle n'était pas là, ni Weasley. Mais lui, je m'en fichais.

En costume, aux côtés de Daphné, je l'attendais. Et enfin elle fut là, auprès de Seamus, avec Potter, Weasley et leurs copines. Elle était magnifique. Ne s'attardant pas sur ce qu'elle dégageait, je la détaillais, elle semblait boiter, elle avait mis une robe à manches longues et à jupe longue. C'était prévu ou c'était pour cacher des blessures ? Son visage semblait intact. PomFresh avait surement fait des miracles.

Daphné me susurra à l'oreille et alors que le bal s'ouvrait, nous rejoignîmes les autres sur la piste de danse. Je pouvais enfin me détendre.

_**Review pliiz !**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Voici le 6****ème**** chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant!**

**Merci pour les reviews, même s'il y en a pas eu beaucoup ! J'ai enfin écrit l'épilogue, il y aura 12 chapitres… **

**Remerciements pour les reviews anonymes :**

Avya : merci beaucoup pour tes reviews :d

**« Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR »**

**Bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 6 – Bonne année **

_**POV Hermione**_

Une nouvelle année commençait. Et elle commençait mal pour moi. Ma cheville se guérissait à peine mais je voulais faire bonne figure. Et j'avais promis à Seamus. Et, surtout, je voulais faire voir à tous ses fils de mangemort que rien ne m'arrêtait et surtout pas une minable attaque. Minable mais sévère. Ils ne s'y étaient pas du tout attendus. Ils voulaient juste être seuls pour parler, loin du Terrier et des oreilles indiscrètes. Mal leur en prit…

Après une heure de danse que je passais la moitié assise, le pied douloureux, un sourire d'excuse à Seamus. Dumbledore se leva avec le sourire. A côté de Ginny en train de manger quelques amuses-bouches sur le buffet, je me tendais.

-Bonne année à tous ! Pour pimenter un peu la soirée, je propose que chaque élève invite quelqu'un d'une autre maison qui ne soit pas votre cavalier ou cavalière !

Un bruit dans la foule, des mines gênées. Aucune demande.

-Ne soyez pas enfantins. Les préfets vont vous montrer l'exemple, ils sont déjà par groupe de deux avec leur ronde. En piste ! Lança-t-il d'une voix sûre avant d'ajouter, d'une voix un peu plus dure : maintenant les préfets.

Super. Merci Dumbledore. Je me retrouvais à danser avec la seule personne avec qui je n'avais pas envie de danser : Malefoy. Les autres préfets s'étaient déjà retrouvés et Ginny me poussa un peu. Je lançais un regard d'excuse à Seamus et rejoignis Malefoy au milieu de la piste. Il posa une main sur la taille, prit l'autre et je m'approchais un peu, mais pas trop.

-Granger, murmura-t-il en guise de bonjour alors que nous nous mettions à danser.

-Malefoy, répondis-je à son bonjour, levant les yeux vers lui.

Il me regardait bizarrement, et pas vraiment dans les yeux.

-Quoi ? Finis-je par demander alors que les autres élèves venaient – enfin – nous rejoindre

-Ca va ? Finit-il par dire, droit dans les yeux et je compris.

-Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? Soufflais-je. Tu… tu étais là ?

-Evite d'avoir l'air horrifié ou tes sbires vont me tomber dessus, je n'aimerais pas être obligé de leur faire du mal, ironisa-t-il.

Je baissais la tête, essayant de reprendre un visage plus serein devant ses dures paroles. Malefoy s'était tendu à ma question. Sa main appuyait durement sur mon dos, sur une cicatrice non guérie.

-Malefoy, tu me fais mal, soufflais-je.

-Quoi ?

-Ta main, mon dos, grimaçais-je et sa main devint de suite plus légère.

Son visage se crispa tellement qu'un muscle joua sur sa joue et je distinguais une lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux qu'il cacha en fixant un point dans mon dos. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Il savait que j'avais été blessé. Etait-il là, derrière son masque ?

-Reprends-toi, me dit-il, cinglant.

_**POV Drago**_

Putain, si j'avais Théo entre les mains, je lui ferais bouffer sa baguette pour lui avoir fait mal. Je respirais calmement et baissais ma main de quelques centimètres sur son dos pour ne plus lui faire mal. Mais son regard, à ELLE, il lui avait fait mal. Ses quelques mots « tu étais là ? », mots incrédules, regard suppliant de lui dire non. Et mon envie, de lui dire non. Non, je n'étais pas là, je ne fais pas ce que tu crois que je fais, je ne tue pas des gens parce qu'on me le demande, je ne vais pas recevoir la marque des Ténèbres dès que je quitterais définitivement cette école, je ne pense pas que les Modlus soit inférieur à moi, je n'ai pas été élevé dans cette mentalité. Non, je ne fais pas ça. Non, je ne t'aime pas.

Je ne peux pas penser ça.

Heureusement, la chanson se termina. Elle se décala, me regarda, trembla un peu. Et Dumbledore demanda une autre chanson hors maison. Et Blaise arriva, le sourire aux lèvres pour me la prendre. Je souris, le visage froid, et j'essaie de rejoindre notre table mais une Serdaigle m'invite, pas le choix. Mais je ne regardais qu'ELLE. Et ELLE me regardait aussi. Mon cœur s'affola. Je baissais le regard. Me concentrant sur autre chose.

La chanson finie, je rejoignis notre table et je m'affalais. Daphne essaya de me sortir de mes idées noires, sans succès. L'étoffe noire de SA robe attira mon regard. Elle sort de la grande salle. J'attends cinq bonnes minutes et ne la voyant pas revenir, je me lève.

-Je sors fumer, fis-je et ajoutant voyant certains se lever : seul.

Tous se rassirent et je sortis de la grande salle. Où a-t-elle pu aller ? Pas loin, je la vis assise sur les marches qui menaient au parc. Mon cœur tressauta. Elle avait enlevé ses chaussures. Mon cœur tressauta. Je sortis dehors, descendis les marches et passa devant elle sans un regard. Quelques instants d'après, je l'entendis me suivre. Mon cœur tressauta de nouveau. J'attendis d'être arriver dans un coin sombre pour me retourner et l'attraper par le bras.

_**POV H**_

Surprise par sa violence, je trébuchais contre lui.

-Montre-moi, murmura-t-il.

Je ne comprenais pas mais il y avait un masque de souffrance sur son visage. Je me sentis mal. J'avais envie de pleurer mais je me retins. Il n'aimerait pas ça.

-Tes bras, montre-les moi, cria-t-il, me faisant sursauter, ce qui me réveille de ma léthargie.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Dis-je, comprenant enfin.

Il s'approcha, furieux, et leva lui-même les manches de ma robe pour voir les traces.

-Et quoi, fis-je en me détachant de son étreinte, tu veux voir le reste ?

Il ferma les yeux et je m'en voulus de ce que je venais de dire, je ne comprenais pas, son comportement, sa réaction, la mienne, à la fois triste et en colère.

-Tu y étais ? Demandais-je une nouvelle fois.

_**POV D**_

Je fermais les yeux une seconde avant de la regarder. Ses yeux suppliants. Un supplice.

-Non. Mais j'aurais pu… le soir d'avant, ça aurait été moi.

J'avais aimé fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir son visage. Elle avait été rassuré une seconde avant mon aveu. Maintenant, elle me regarde avec mépris, avec peine, avec pitié… avec colère. Alors avant qu'elle ne réagisse, je partis au quart de tour :

-Mais tu croyais quoi ? Que je passais gentiment Noël avec mes parents autour d'un sapin ? Tu es si idiote Granger ? Criais-je en me rapprochant d'elle. Tu croyais qu'on s'échangeait des cadeaux à minuit en mangeant ? C'est comme ça que tu nous voyais ? Redescends sur terre, putain.

-T'es un mangemort, souffla-t-elle, horrifiée.

-Qu'est ce que ça changerait ? Dis-moi, ça changerait quoi ? Ce que TU ressens, ce que JE ressens ? Tu comprends vraiment rien, espèce de Sang-De-Bourbe !

-Arrête.

-Tu veux que je te montre, peut être ?

_**POV H**_

Les larmes coulant sur mes joues, je secouais la tête, je ne voulais pas voir.

-Ah non ? Reprit-il, la voix dure, tranchante, me brisant le cœur à chaque mot. Regarde quand même.

Il enleva sa veste et remonta la manche de sa chemise. Je fermais les yeux. Je ne voulais pas voir, je ne voulais pas. Je me sentis décoller et être violemment collé contre le mur. Ses mains sur mes bras.

-Regarde ! Cria-t-il mais je secouais toujours la tête, alors il répéta, plus doucement : regarde.

J'ouvris les yeux pour croiser le sien.

-Je veux pas, ça ne changerait rien.

-Ca changerait tout, contra-t-il. Ca a déjà changé quelque chose. Regarde.

Malgré moi, je baissais mon regard sur son bras gauche. Rien. Je manquais un battement de cœur, ma respiration se figea. Il n'avait pas la marque. Je suffoquais en croisant son regard et le repoussais violement.

-Comment as-tu pu me faire croire ?

-Je croyais que ça ne changeait rien ? Ironisa-t-il. Et peu importe, ça veut rien dire cette putain de marque !

-Ca veut tout dire et tu le sais très bien. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? M'énervais-je soudain, en larmes. C'est quoi ton but dans tout ça ? La liberté ? La supériorité ? Le pouvoir ? Tu n'auras rien de tout ça, tu le sais au moins ? Le pouvoir ? Jamais autant que lui ! La supériorité ? Sur qui ? Les Sang De bourbe ? Ils seront tués, JE serais tuée. Tu ne seras rien d'autres qu'un larbin. La liberté ? De faire quoi ? Ce que LUI veut ? C'est ça ta liberté ? C'est ça ton idéal ?

-La ferme ! Tu ne comprends vraiment rien ! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai le choix ? Que mon père va gentiment me laisser partir si j'en ai envie ? Que le Seigneur des Ténèbres me laisserait partir avec tout ce que je sais, tout ce que je vaux ? ! Et qui te dit que j'ai envie de choisir ? Que j'ai envie de rejoindre des merdeux dans votre genre ? Ca me va très bien, merci. Tu crois vraiment que vous allez pouvoir gagner ? Battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Non mais écoute-toi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Pourquoi tu ne te la fais pas la marque si tu l'aimes tellement ! Tu me dégoutes !

_**POV D**_

-Ah je te dégoute ? Criais-je. Je te dégoute beaucoup moins quand je t'embrasse !

Furieux, je fondis sur elle et la cogna contre le mur. Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur avant que je ne fonde sur ses lèvres pour un baiser violent. Elle se débattit, me mordit la lèvre mais j'étais plus fort. Je collais ses mains contre le mur et lui rendit sa morsure sur ses lèvres. Un gout de sang me parvint dans ma bouche. Le sien. Le mien. Mêlé. Elle se débattait comme une lionne et soudain, je me retrouvais par terre avec elle. Elle me lança un coup de poing à l'estomac qui me fit suffoquer mais je la rattrapais avant qu'elle ne se lève, la faisant tomber sur moi, l'emprisonnant dans mes bras. Je la retournais pour me retrouver sur elle.

- Lâche-moi ! Souffla-t-elle.

-Jamais.

Je lui passais la main tendrement sur le visage, enlevant ses cheveux collés sur ses joues pleines de larmes. Puis, épuisé, je me laissais tomber à côté d'elle, le cœur en miettes. Comment pouvait-on ressentir autant de souffrance à cause de quelqu'un ? J'avais été trop solitaire pour ressentir quoi que ce soit. Et là, cela faisait vraiment mal. Je la sentis soudain bouger. Je fermais les yeux, je ne pouvais pas la regarder partir. Je ne pourrais pas. Mais je la sentis se coller à moi, sa main, si douce, se posa sur ma joue et elle m'embrassa au coin des lèvres. Puis, elle se releva pour partir.

_**POV H**_

Je titubais jusqu'à l'entrée du château et restais là quelques instants pour me reprendre. J'essuyais mes joues striées de larmes, ma robe froissée, essayant de me reprendre. Puis je montais les marches pour rentrer, le mal au cœur.

-Hermione !

Le cri me fit sursauter. C'était Ginny.

-Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Me demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant vivement.

-Rien, je…

-Oh.

Je suivais son regarda qui ne me regardait plus. IL venait de rentrer à son tour. Il nous fixa, sans rien dire.

-Viens, Mione, je te ramène dans ta chambre, me fit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir qu'il lui rendit bien en rentrant dans la grande salle.

Je me laissais faire par Ginny, des sanglots dans la gorge et je m'écroulais contre elle dès qu'on fut dans ma chambre. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de me tenir contre elle, de me serrer. Mais je sentais qu'elle bouillait. Je la connaissais trop bien. De curiosité, de colère.

_**POV Ginny**_

J'avais peur, je pouvais bien le dire. Peur de ce que je pouvais lire dans leurs regards. A chacun des deux. Et j'essayais de me convaincre, d'espérer que seule moi arrivais à lire leur sentiment. Car si certaines personnes le découvraient, ça serait la fin de tout. La fin pour eux, la fin pour elle. Pour nous. Pour moi.

J'avais peur. Je n'avais jamais vu Hermione pleurer autant. La voir si défaite dans le hall… la voir blessé après l'attaque de mangemort n'était rien à côté de ça. Je l'aidais à se déshabiller, elle pleurait toujours. Les marques qu'elle avait commençaient à disparaitre mais je remarquais de nouvelles marques, autour de son poignet, une coupure à la lèvre.

J'avais peur. Elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée et je restais près d'elle, terriblement inquiète pour le lendemain. Pour les lendemains. Si Harry l'apprenait ? Comment réagirait-il ? Et Ron ? Et, pire, sa famille à lui ?

J'avais peur mais j'étais aussi en colère. Contre elle, contre lui, contre eux. Comment pouvaient-ils ressentir ça, comment pouvaient-ils se comporter comme des idiots avec la guerre qui s'annonçait. Et pourquoi ne l'auraient-ils pas fait ? Pourquoi cette guerre devait tout détruire ?

J'avais peur. Mais je me levais et la laisser seule. Lavande et Parvati ne devait pas me voir ici. Je repartis donc au bal où je cherchais Harry du regard. Il était seul à la table, inquiet, visiblement. Je marchais rapidement vers lui et tendis la main qu'il prit sans presque d'hésitation et je l'enlaçais, avec une furieuse envie de pleurer. Je lui murmurais qu'Hermione allait bien, qu'elle était montée et je le senti se détendre un peu. Je croisais alors SON regard. Mais un regard tellement différent de d'habitude, pas haineux, pas moqueur, pas insolent. Mais plein de souffrance.

J'avais peur. Je fermais les yeux, ne voulant pas le voir, ne volant pas le reconnaitre. J'enfonçais mes yeux dans le cou d'Harry et je le senti avec bonheur me serrer contre lui. La vie était trop courte. Autant aimer.

_**POV Harry**_

Je fermais les yeux pour sentir le corps de Ginny pressé contre le mien et cela faisait un bien fou. Rassuré qu'Hermione aille bien, après avoir disparu plus d'une demi-heure, je pouvais me détendre. Je l'avais bien vu danser avec Malefoy, ce n'était pas une danse entre deux ennemis. Je l'avais vu partir. J'avais vu Malefoy la suivre. Puis revenir. Sans elle. C'était douloureux. De voir son amie souffrir. De ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Je ne lui en voulais même pas. Pourtant, on me l'aurait dit il y a un mois, j'aurais ri, j'aurais été sûr de m'énerver, de lui en vouloir. Mais je voyais bien qu'elle combattait tout ça, l'air de rien. Et ça me faisait souffrir.

Autant que cette guerre dont je devrais signer la fin, autant que ces hoxcruses à trouver et détruire un par un. Pour finir par le tuer. Voldemort. Un combat d'une vie. Mon combat. En espérant que ce ne soit pas le dernier. Cela ne le pouvait pas. Je refusais d'y penser.

Je préférais penser à celle qui était dans mes bras, à son odeur, sa chaleur, son amour. Mon amour.

_**Review pliiz !**_

_**Je sais beaucoup de changements de point de vue, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop troublant, bizarre, nul, je l'ai senti comme ça… même pour Ginny et Harry, c'était étonnant mais sympa, j'espère que vous avez aimé !**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici le 7****ème**** chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant!**

**Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir votre point de vue, votre soutien ! **

**Remerciements pour les reviews anonymes :**

Vera Bennet : merci beaucoup pour ta review !

lara80 () : merci beaucoup à toi aussi, contente d'avoir eu ta review ! Et n'hésites pas à en laisser d'autres (à moi ou à d'autres !)

**« Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR »**

**Pour info, j'ai posté un nouvel OS sur mon profil alors n'hésitez pas si vous aimez ce que j'écris !**

**Bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 7 : Face à face**

Aie !

Ca fait mal. Comme une gueule de bois. Enfin, ce qu'on en dit car je n'en ai jamais eu une. Mais j'ai une migraine affreuse. Je n'arrive même pas à ouvrir les yeux.

Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Du bruit autour de moi. Ca fait mal. Je souffle un bon coup, je dois me réveiller, me lever. Essayer de réfléchir pourquoi j'ai si mal à la tête.

Malefoy.

Aouch. Ca fait encore plus mal, mais au niveau du cœur cette fois.

-Mione ?

-Hum ? Fis-je.

J'émergeais enfin, soulevant doucement mes paupières. Parvati me regarda d'un air bizarre

-Ca va ? J'arrivais pas à te réveiller. Trop bu ?

-Migraine, affirmais-je. Quelle heure ?

-11h.

-Quoi ?

-Calme, on est dimanche, rigola Parvati et je m'écroulais sur le lit de soulagement. C'était super, hier soir, non ?

-Super, marmonnais-je, pas d'accord du tout, ça avait été horrible.

-Et tu as dansé avec Drago Malfoy!

_Je l'ai embrassé aussi. _

-Raconte !

-Euh…

_Et bien, on s'est dit des horreurs, j'ai pleuré, on s'est battu, embrassé, mordu même je crois, génial vraiment._

-C'était qu'une danse, Parvati. C'était… Malefoy quoi, laissais-je échapper et elle sourit.

-La chance !

Elle se leva alors, blablatant sur sa propre soirée et je l'écoutais avec un sourire. Je préférais ses discours à ses questions. Mon dieu. Qu'avais-je fait ? Non, Hermione, tu te reprends et tu ne pense plus jamais à ça, c'est clair ? _très clair… mais euh…_

Heureusement, Lavande arriva et fit diversion, me lançant un regard haineux que je ne compris pas et racontant sa soirée à Parvati. Je m'habillais le plus rapidement que je pouvais malgré ma migraine et descendit. J'avais besoin de parler à Ginny.

-Ron, fis-je en m'asseyant à côté, où sont Harry et Ginny ?

-Aucune idée. Enfin Dean m'a dit qu'Harry était parti à la bibliothèque et Ginny dehors.

-Ca va toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, tu es parti d'un coup et je ne t'ai plus vu.

-Une affreuse migraine. Heureusement que j'ai croisé Ginny, c'est pour ça que je voulais la voir, pour la remercier… et toi, ça va ?

-Oui.

-Ron… tu sais, pour… l'attaque…

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler, répliqua-t-il en se levant. Je vais… aller m'habiller.

Je le regardais partir, triste. Cette guerre nous tuerait tous. Et elle n'avait même pas encore commencé. C'était plus une guerre de nerfs que de combat pour l'instant. Cette attaque… j'avais l'impression que ça avait changé Ron. Il avait grandi depuis. Il avait quasiment tué ce mangemort. Pour moi. Pour me sauver. Il avait lancé un sortilège d'attaque, sortilège de magie noire. Ca nous avait sauvé tous les trois. Ron était soulagé d'avoir sauvé ses amis, mais cette sensation de puissance lui avait fait peur. Je le sentais bien. Je me levais, impuissante, partant à la recherche de Ginny. J'avais besoin de la voir. Elle et personne d'autres. Surtout pas… je pris une respiration et sortis de la salle commune, descendant les escaliers jusqu'au hall pour sortir dehors, en espérant que Dean ne se trompait pas.

Il ne se trompait pas pour Ginny, mais pour Harry, si. Ils étaient enlacés près du lac. Je souris, rien de mieux qu'une histoire d'amour pour mettre du baume au cœur. Je fis demi-tour, ne voulant pas les déranger quand une main saisit mon bras.

-Mione, attends.

-Harry !

_Pas Harry, non !_

-J'ai besoin qu'on se parle. S'il te plait, rajouta-t-il en voyant ma mine hésitante.

-Bien sûr, fis-je en souriant, forcée, voyant Ginny partir au loin, me lançant un coucou de la main. Alors, vous deux ? Depuis quand ?

-Hier soir, répondit-il, souriant et rougissant à la fois et je ris, l'enlaçant, heureuse pour lui. Je devrais te dire merci, je crois.

-Moi ? Pourquoi ? Demandais-je, surprise.

Il me regarda un instant dans les yeux, sembla hésiter. J'attendais. Il sortir alors sa baguette pour lancer des protections. Bon, soit nous allions parler de la guerre qui s'annonce, soit de ce qu'il s'est passé hier – Ginny aurait-elle dit quelque chose ? J'en doutais. Vu sa tête, je m'attendais au pire.

-Il faut qu'on parle… de… Malefoy.

Je sursautais. Okay, je m'y attendais un peu, mais ça surprend toujours.

-Je… je comprends pas, tentais-je.

-S'il te plait, Hermione. Regarde-toi. Tu n'es plus la même, tu dois te reprendre, dit-il d'une voix un peu froide. C'est bientôt la guerre, tu es ma meilleure amie, je… j'ai besoin de toi. Je sais que c'est égoïste ce que je te demande mais j'ai besoin de toi, et de toi entière. De la Hermione courageuse, de la Griffondor ! Je comprends surement pas ce que… ce que tu ressens pour lui, et je crois pas que je veux le savoir. Mais Hermione… reprends-toi. Si tu dois prendre quelque chose de cette... relation… prends-la, je ne t'en veux pour rien, mais j'ai besoin de ma courageuse et talentueuse amie, tu comprends ?

-Je suis désolée.

-Tu n'as rien à t'excuser... juste, que… je veux pas te voir souffrir surtout pas pour lui, cet espèce de m…

-Ce n'est pas un mangemort, soufflais-je alors.

-Quoi ?

Je le regardais, il semblait tellement incrédule. Je lui lançais un pauvre sourire.

-C'en est pas un, j'ai vu son bras. Bref, tu as raison, Harry, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prie. Je ne suis pas du genre pleurer sur mon sort mais me battre, et c'est ce que je vais faire. Et tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire beaucoup plus souvent. S'entrainer, à être plus fort, à apprendre à se battre contre plusieurs personnes, c'est ça qu'on devait faire au lieu d'aller en cours comme si rien ne nous attendait quand Voldemort décidera qu'il faut entrer en guerre. Regarde à Noël. J'ai pas su me battre contre deux mangemorts. Tiens, je vais aller voir Dumbledore pour lui en parler !

-Mione, attends… Et Malefoy.

Bing. Ca fait mal. Merci Harry.

-Il n'y a rien avec Malefoy. Mais évitons de me laisser seule avec lui, ok ? Et pas la peine de parler de… ça avec Ron, ok ?

Il hocha la tête et je partis, bien décider à remuer les choses.

_**POV D**_

Installé sur le canapé de la salle commune, je fumais sans voir ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Soudain une voix éclata :

-Dégagez tous !

Je levais la tête pour voir Blaise, plus furieux que jamais. Dans la salle, tous les serpentards – surtout des premières et deuxièmes années, partirent, la tête basse. Je restais assis, un sourire léger aux lèvres, me demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête. Quand tout le monde fut parti, il lança des sorts d'assourdissement avant de sauter sur moi. Il me prit par le col et me jeta par terre. Surpris, je restais une seconde par terre avant de me relever et sortir ma baguette.

-Non, mais ça va pas ? Criais-je, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Qu'est ce qui ME prend, tu oses le demander ? Et toi ? A part broyer du noir, non mais je rêve !

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ? Et alors ? Je veux bien que tu broies du noir mais pas pour elle, Dray, pas pour elle, putain ! Et si tu veux que ce soit pour elle, fais-le discret !

-Je vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, fis-je avec froideur, ce qui ne fit qu'ajouter à sa colère

-Tu vois pas ? C'est bien dommage parce que tout le monde peut le voir, et on s'en fiche de tout le monde mais tu as pensé à Théo ? Il rêve que d'une chose, la tuer, la torturer, et toi, tu lui donnes, en plus une nouvelle raison de la massacrer, une raison de douter de toi Et me dis pas que j'invente, je vous ai vu au bal, je vois bien comment tu la regardes, Dray. Comment elle te regarde.

J'avalais ma salive. Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

-Je croyais qu'elle te plaisait, lançais-je durement.

-Je t'en prie, tu sais que je préfère les blondes, non ? Bien sur qu'elle est mignonne mais je faisais ça pour détourner l'attention de Théo de toi. Il t'a à l'œil, fais attention à toi, Dray.

-J'ai pas besoin de conseil et j'ai pas besoin de faire attention à qui que ce soit !

-Ah oui tu crois ça ? Déjà, depuis que tu as refusé la marque, tout le monde t'attend au tournant Théo te surveille, ton père et même le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je te laisserais pas faire ça, par pour une putain de Gryffondor, c'est clair ? Pas pour une fille ! Réveille-toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

-Je sais pas… j'espérais autre chose, tu t'es ramolli mon vieux, et je me demande bien ce qu'elle t'a fait pour ça !

Je m'assis sur le fauteuil, la tête dans les mains. Je n'arrivais même plus à m'énerver, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Et le pire, c'est que je commençais à prendre conscience de ce que ses sentiments allaient provoquer. Blaise s'assit sur le fauteuil près de moi et je me tendis.

-Qu'est ce que je fais ? Chuchotais-je alors.

-Oublie la, Dray. Ou fais semblant au moins. Je t'aiderais, t'inquiète pas.

_**POV H**_

Butée, je ne démordais pas de ma position. Le regard dans celui du Professeur de Dumbledore, j'essayais depuis une heure de lui faire entendre raison et de nous organiser des entrainements. Harry et le professeur McGonagall nous regardaient à la fois incrédule et amusé. Après avoir épuisé tous mes arguments – et lui les siens, apparemment – nous nous regardions dans les yeux depuis cinq bonnes minutes quand il se gratta la gorge.

-Bon, Miss Granger, je crois que je vais me ranger à votre idée. Et puisque c'est la votre, je vous laisse tout organiser… demandez l'aide des préfets. Chaque groupe de préfet aura la responsabilité d'un groupe à partir des quatrièmes années…

-En parlant de préfet… j'aimerais échanger… je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir travailler avec Malefoy, osais-je.

-Hors de question.

J'ouvris la bouche, surprise, mais Harry me fit un signe de ne pas insister, j'avais déjà gagné pas mal.

-Merci Professeur…

_**Review plizz !**_

_**Bon, beaucoup moins drama que la dernière fois, Hermione et Drago font face à leurs amis ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Voici le 8****ème**** chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant!**

**Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir votre point de vue, votre soutien ! **

**Remerciements pour les reviews anonymes :**

Merci à Anonymeuuuh () : j'espère que la fréquence des « postages » te convient ^^ et merci !

**« Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR »**

**Pour info, j'ai posté un nouvel OS sur mon profil alors n'hésitez pas si vous aimez ce que j'écris !**

**Bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 8 : 3 mois, 10 jours et 4h**

_**POV D**_

Je rentrais dans la grande salle, me bornant à me répéter la même chose comme je le faisais tous les matins avant d'y entrer. Ne pas la regarder. Ne pas la toucher. Ne pas y penser. Bon, ça c'était impossible. Le reste j'y arrivais admirablement bien. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait si facile. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait si douloureux.

Je m'installais, dos à leur table, comme tous les matins depuis des semaines. Blaise avait eu raison. Théo s'était incroyablement adouci depuis que j'étais redevenu le Drago Malefoy qui détestait cette Sang-de-bourbe de Granger. Et l'organisation de notre mission était passée au premier plan après les cours.

-On se voit ce soir pour ce qu'on a à faire, chuchota-t-il.

-Je peux pas. J'ai duel et la ronde avec Granger.

-Rrh, quelle plaie celle là !

Je haussais un sourcil l'air ennuyé mais cette soirée, je l'attendais. Elle me faisait à la fois un bien fou et un mal certain. _Maso, Dray ? On dirait._ En route pour le cours de Potions qu'on partageait avec les Griffondors. ELLE était déjà là, bien sûr, en pleine conversation précipitée avec Ron. Elle me jeta un regard rapide et se détourna.

Depuis des semaines, on s'évitait totalement. J'étais toujours accompagné de Blaise et elle de Potter ou d'un des deux Weasley. On avait nos gardes du corps, dommage que ça ne marche pas avec les esprits. Enfin heureusement que Théo était nul en occlumencie et moi très bon, car s'il avait pu lire mes pensées, je serais déjà six pieds sous terre. Nous ne partagions que quelques moments seuls, pendant notre ronde qui se faisait dans un silence glacial et, depuis janvier, des duels que nous devions superviser.

J'attendais ce soir avec une certaine impatience masochiste. Prêt à partir, je croisais Théo et Blaise et je sus que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Devine quoi !

-T'étais où Théo ? Demanda Blaise, blasé.

-Si tu savais ! Au manoir. Le plan a marché. La semaine prochaine, l'Ordre sera au rendez-vous pour nous voler dans les plumes là où on doit se rendre. Si Granger est là, cette fois, je me la fais !

-Tu crois vraiment qu'ils font envoyer des ados se battre ? Demanda Blaise, incrédule.

-Je le sens !

-Et pourquoi tu tiens tant à la tuer ?

-C'est quoi ton problème Blaise ? Je pensais que ta passion pour elle s'était cassée ?

-T'es con, je m'en fous d'elle, je la trouvais juste canon, je pensais que TOI tu pouvais comprendre, tu t'es déjà bien tapé des modlues. Mais je trouve ton envie de la tuer… bizarre.

Je vis Théo se rapprocher dangereusement de Blaise qui n'eut pas l'air d'avoir peur et bomba le torse, prêt à se battre.

-Ah, je comprends, reprit-il, tu te la serais bien faite aussi si elle n'était pas une Sang-de-Bourbe copine à Potter ?

-Ta gueule, ça va pas ? Me taper une sang de bourbe, pire qu'une simple moldue.

Je secouais la tête et les laissais seuls, en espérant en retrouver au moins un vivant. Le cœur battant de l'annonce de Théo, je me rendis dans la salle prévue à cet effet. ELLE était déjà là, bien sûr, la tête dans un bouquin mordillant un crayon. Des élèves étaient déjà là et j'hésitais à aller lui parler. J'en avais tellement besoin. Besoin. Rien que ce mot me faisait peur et me mettait dans une colère froide. Je n'avais besoin de personne. Alors que je m'approchais, une autre élève s'approcha d'elle pour lui parler. J'attendis et vis son visage se transformer, souriant. Ca faisait des mois que je ne lui avais pas vu ce sourire. Je me rapprochais un peu elle lui donnait des conseils. Adorable. Je fermais les yeux, soupirais, jusqu'à ce qu'une toux sèche me fasse revenir où on était. Un élève de quatrième année de Serpentard me lança un regard narquois.

-Un problème ? Fis-je durement et il perdit toute sa verbe.

-Non, je voulais te demander… on apprend à se défendre… mais pas beaucoup à attaquer... tu crois pas qu'on devrait ? Parles-en à Granger.

Je hochais la tête et me rapprochais d'ELLE. La fille nous laissa seule mais ELLE n'osa pas me regarder.

-Il y en a qui se demande pourquoi on n'apprend pas des techniques d'attaque.

Enfin. Premier contact oculaire depuis des semaines. Merci de me regarder, enfin. Même si c'était une œillade assassine.

-Ton copain Serpentard tu veux dire ? On n'apprend pas de magie noire ici, répliqua-t-elle, cassante.

-Sans parler de magie noire si vous voulez gagner contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce ne sont pas tes « protego » qui les aideront, sois réaliste.

Elle respira un grand coup, essayant de ne pas s'énerver.

-Si tu avais lu mon programme, tu saurais qu'on passe dès ce soir à l'attaque ! Il faut apprendre les deux dans un programme défini !

-Mais bien sur, le Seigneur des ténèbres va être réglo avec eux.

-Et bien vas-y, Monsieur Je-sais-tout-sur-son-connard-de-seigneur-des-ténèbres, montre-nous ! me souffla-t-elle avant de se tourner vers la salle : Bonjour, aujourd'hui, c'est… Malefoy qui va diriger le cours… en attaque. (Puis, plus bas). A toi !

_**POV H**_

Je l'aurais giflé ! Il s'en sortait bien ce crétin. Il expliquait très bien et évitait même les sorts de magie noire qu'il devait connaître. Je passais entre les élèves pour les aider si besoin, gardant mes distances avec lui.

Des mois qu'on ne se parlait plus… et même ces attaques me manquaient Pitoyable. J'en étais revenue comme en début d'année quand je comprenais que je le désirais. Je devais quand même m'avouer que c'était maintenant bien plus que ça même si je n'arrivais pas à définir quoi.

Mais au moins, je m'étais repris à temps. Je passais mon temps à travailler ou à m'entrainer pour la guerre à venir. Aidés par Harry et Ginny – ainsi que Ron sans qu'il ne le sache vraiment, j'avais pu l'éviter sans trop de problèmes à part un mal au cœur incompréhensible que je mettais sur le compte du désir refoulé.

A la fin du cours, je rangeais mes affaires, prête à passer une autre heure avec lui, heure où je comptais revoir mes cours de potions pour éviter tout… disons… débordements. Mais quand je me retournais, il avait fermé la porte et était adossé à celle-ci, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Je déglutis. J'étais mal.

-Il faut qu'on aille faire notre ronde, réussissais-je à articuler malgré tout.

J'attendis au moins cinq bonnes minutes. Son regard était baissé, la mâchoire serrée. Je ne savais que faire. Je n'avais aucune envie de me disputer avec lui. Ca allait encore finir en bataille rangé, en souffrance et je ne sais quoi encore. Je n'avais pas le courage de ça, pas avec lui Je gardais mon énergie pour la guerre. Pour samedi.

Un bruissement me fit lever les yeux et j'eus à peine le temps de le voir arriver sur moi qu'il m'enlaçait violemment et posait ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je tentais de résister mais il me poussa contre une table pour me coincer et forçais la barrière de mes lèvres. Dès que sa langue trouva la mienne, je fondis et mes bras resserrèrent l'étreinte. Je le voulais tellement. Ses mains caressèrent mon visage, pour descendre sur mes épaules, mes hanches, mes fesses. Je le repoussais une seconde pour souffler, et ses lèvres partir à l'assaut de mon cou. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Il se débarrassa de mon gilet et ses mains fondirent sous mon t-shirt. Pas en reste, je déboutonnais sa chemise, j'avais besoin de le toucher, de sentir sa peau contre moi. Je ne sais pas d'où me venait ce besoin, mais ça en devenait vital. Il reprit mes lèvres alors que nos chemises tombaient par terre, et me souleva, me posant sur la table. Sa main remontant de mon ventre à ma poitrine et je gémis quand il se mit à me caresser à travers le tissu de mon soutien-gorge. Je me cambrais contre lui, je le voulais contre moi, en moi, tellement que ça en devenait douloureux. Je murmurais son prénom alors qu'il me renversait sur la table et s'allongeait sur moi. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon ventre, joua avec mon nombril avant de remonter, emprisonnant un sein dans sa bouche. A l'inverse, ses mains descendaient vers le bouton, de mon jean, et je me cambrais en gémissant son prénom. J'attrapais ses cheveux dans ma main pour ramener son visage près du mien et nos lèvres se redécouvrirent violemment, se mordant les lèvres tandis que nos mains découvraient la moindre parcelle de peau nue de l'autre. Alors qu'il essayait de déboutonner mon jean, il perdit l'équilibre et m'emmena dans sa chute. A terre, je me relevais mais lui ne bougeais pas, comme réveillé. Il ferma les yeux, passant une main sur son visage fatigué. Assise, je n'osais bouger, encore tremblante des sensations qu'il m'avait faites ressentir.

-N'y va pas.

Au son de sa voix, je relevais la tête, incertaine des paroles qu'il venait de prononcer.

-N'y va pas, répéta-t-il alors en se relevant pour s'asseoir, lui aussi. Si tu comptais y aller, n'y va pas.

Incrédule, je reculais. De quoi parlait-il… Quand je compris, mon cœur se serra. Non… Comment savait-il ?

-Je… comment tu sais ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Tu le sais bien, je le sais, c'est tout ! Si tu y vas, ils vont s'en prendre à toi.

-C'est plutôt Harry qui…

-On s'en fout de Potter, je te parle de toi, moi ! S'il te plait… murmura-t-il en encadrant mon visage de ses mains. Hermione…

Je sursautais en l'entendant prononcer mon prénom. C'était la première fois. Il le savait le traitre. Il se rapprocha et mon cœur s'emballa. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche à nouveau, sinon je ne répondais plus de rien mais je ne me reculais pas pour autant, sans courage.

-Je ne peux pas, murmurais-je en levant les yeux vers lui et je croisais son regard douloureux. Je ne peux pas ne pas y aller, tu comprends. C'est ma bataille, ma guerre.

-Non, c'est faux, c'est celle de Voldemort, celle de Harry, pas la tienne.

-Mais Harry, c'est moi ! Criais-je et je frémis en voyant son attitude blessé, il est mon meilleur ami ! Je… tu comprends rien. Cette guerre, ce n'est pas que celle de Voldemort, d'Harry ou de Dumbledore, c'est la guerre de tous. Si on ne se bat pas maintenant, il n'y a plus rien. Ni pour moi, ni pour Harry, ni pour toi !

-Ne me mêle pas à ça, cria-t-il soudain.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Dis-je en redressant les épaules et me relevant en me rhabillant. Tu me mêles bien à ça en me demandant de ne pas y aller ! Et si je te demandais, moi, de ne pas y aller. Car tu vas y aller, non ? Mais comment peux-tu faire ça !

-Et alors, tu croyais quoi ? Que TU allais me faire changer de camp ? lança-t-il méchamment en se rapprochant de moi. Je ne suis pas du côté des perdants.

-On ne va pas perdre, assurais-je.

-Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour tuer le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ?

-Ce n'est pas lui le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, crachais-je, mais le professeur Dumbledore ! Et on a un plan.

Je mis ma main sur ma bouche, affolée par ce qui venait de sortir de ma bouche. Il me regarda, atterré. Puis je sentis soudain un malaise dans ma tête, des images et je compris.

-Arrête ! Criai-je en le repoussant pour briser le contact. Comment oses-tu !

Impuissante, je le repoussais pour qu'il arrête d'essayer d'entrer dans ma tête. Furieuse, je courrais jusqu'à ma chambre et m'enfermais. Le salop ! Comment avait-il osé essayer de pénétrer dans sa tête. Heureusement que j'avais vite compris. S'il avait compris leur plan, l'aurait-il dit à Voldemort ? J'essayais de me convaincre du contraire mais ne savais pas du tout ce que ferait Dr… Malefoy.

_**POV D**_

Assis par terre dans la salle de duel, j'attendais que l'heure file pour rentrer dans mon dortoir. J'avais vraiment foiré. Déjà qu'elle m'en voulait pour je ne sais quoi, là, elle serait vraiment furax. Et je la comprenais. J'avais essayé d'entrer dans sa tête.

Ce qui me faisait peur, c'est ne pas savoir ce que j'aurais fais des informations découvertes. L'aurais-je gardé pour moi ? En aurais-je parlé à mon père ? A Voldemort ? J'aimerais croire que j'aurais gardé les informations pour moi. Je ne voulais pas LUI faire du mal. Elle était devenue trop importante pour moi, je devais bien me l'avouer. Et je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi. A part le désir que j'éprouvais pour elle, rien n'avait changé. Elle était toujours cette insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout, amie de Potter et de Weasley. D'accord, elle était belle mais et alors ? Alors, quelque chose avait changé en moi, et cela me tuait à petit feu.

De plus, elle faisait tout pour que je me sente coupable d'être un Malefoy. Mais j'aimais être un Malefoy. D'accord, je n'aimais pas être un tueur. J'aimais être un Malefoy avant le retour de ce crétin de Seigneur des Ténèbres. Maintenant, je détestais ça. Je devais porter la marque, je devais tuer, encore et toujours, pour des idéaux qui n'étaient plus les miens et qui n'avaient, d'ailleurs, jamais été vraiment à moi.

Et ce regard revint me hanter, comme souvent, trop souvent. Ce regard innocent rempli de larmes. Le regard d'un enfant de cinq ans tout au plus, serrant son nounours devant lui, prêt à mourir de sa baguette à lui. Un ordre. Une horreur. Quelque chose que je n'avais pas pu faire, jamais je ne tuerais un enfant. Je ne les aimais pas spécialement mais de là à les tuer… pour aucune raison. A ma demande, à mon « pourquoi » à mon père, celui-ci était devenu rouge de colère : « on ne demande rien, on suit les ordres ». C'est beau la liberté. ELLE n'a pas tord quand elle dit que je ne serais jamais libre mais je n'ai pas eu besoin d'elle pour le comprendre. Ce soir d'été où j'avais vu mon père prendre la vie d'un enfant m'avais permis de ne plus me voiler la face. Moi, je voulais vraiment être libre. Faire ce que bon me semblait quand bon me semblait. Et tuer ne faisait pas parti de mes distractions favorites. J'avais déjà trop tué, mon âme était déchirée en mille morceaux… comme mon cœur.

_**Review plizz !**_

_**Le drama revient un peu, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, encore une fois… à bientôt pour la suite ! **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Passons au chapitre n°9 ! Je pense que vous allez aimer… **

**Merci encore et toujours pour les reviews, ça me touche vraiment.**

**Remerciements pour les reviews anonymes :**

Merci à marjopotter,

Anonymeuuuh () : t'inquiète la fic est déjà finie d'écrire ^^ je poste tous les 3-4 jours quand j'ai envie ^^

**« Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR »**

**Bonne lecture… Chapitre 9 : Contre toi mais avec toi**

_**POV D**_

ELLE était épuisée, je le sentais bien, je le voyais bien. Mais elle luttait toujours avec cette lueur un peu démente dans les yeux. ELLE se battait avec force et courage et je ne pouvais la quitter trop longtemps des yeux. Pourtant, j'étais loin, je ne voulais pas me battre, pas contre elle, pas contre ses amis. Pas du tout. Mais mon père ne m'avait pas vraiment laissé le choix…

Je ne lançais que des sorts informulés, pas besoin de jeter des Avada comme ça et ce n'était pas un bataille pour tuer mais pour ramener des prisonniers. Voldemort voulait les affaiblir. Cette bataille n'était qu'une mascarade. Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi l'Ordre avait accepté qu'ELLE soit présente, c'était insensé. Ils étaient fous et moi aussi. Que faisais-je là à me battre pour une idéologie dont je ne voulais plus ? J'évitais de mourir mais pourrais-je continuer à vivre si Voldemort gagnait ? Je ne ferais que survivre dans ce monde.

A mes côtés, Blaise grognait, il ne voulait pas plus que moi être là à se battre contre l'Ordre et surtout pour Voldemort. Théo était comme un fou, heureux, et s'acharnait contre ELLE.

Mais que faisaient-ils là ? Pourquoi ELLE n'avait rien dit à l'Ordre sur cette attaque prévue, elle aurait pu, je l'avais prévenu. Ce n'était qu'un piège, elle avait bien du le comprendre ! Et pourtant, ils étaient là, des dizaines d'Aurors plus le Trio contre une vingtaine de partisans de Voldemort, même pas des Mangemorts, trop d'honneur !

Soudain, je la vis tomber. Seul le grognement de Blaise me ramena sur terre et je m'arrêtais dans mon mouvement. Une seconde plus tard, le « chef » de la virée lança le signal de repli et je transplanais au même moment qu'elle et Ron, elle toujours allongée même si consciente.

_**POV H**_

Allongée sur mon lit, je ne bougeais pas. La première bataille avait eu lieue – sans compter celle de Noël, et je me sentais vidée. Normal vu l'attaque que j'avais subi. Deux Mangemorts rien que pour moi, qui s'étaient acharnée sur moi. IL m'avait pourtant prévenu. Mais j'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi. Et aussi pourquoi l'Ordre avait voulu y aller quand même, malgré mon avertissement. Bien sûr, il m'avait expliqué, pour leur faire comprendre, à ses mangemorts, que l'Ordre était bien là. Une mission suicidaire ! J'y étais quand même allée, pour les soutenir. Mais ça aurait pu franchement déraper. Ils avaient essayé de nous dissuader mais la guerre, c'était nous trois.

J'étais donc bien contente d'être de retour chez mes parents… pour la dernière fois peut-être. Cet été, je ne reviendrais que quelques jours le temps de les protéger avant de partir à la chasse aux Horcuxes.

Ma mère toqua et entra avec un sourire.

-T'es belle comme ça, fis-je en la voyant prête pour aller diner dehors.

-T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir ?

-Non, j'ai mal à la tête, ça ira. On profitera les jours prochains.

-Un garçon serait-elle la cause de tout ça ?

-Maman, la sermonnais-je en rigolant.

Elle allait insister quand nous entendîmes frapper. On entendit mon père y aller et quelques secondes après :

-Hermione ? C'est pour toi.

Surprise, je ne bougeais pas toute suite avant de me lever, suivie de près par ma mère. A quelques mètres, je tombais en arrêt. Il était bien la dernière personne à qui je m'attendais à voir devant la porte de chez mes parents.

Drago Malefoy.

Mon cœur se mit à battre follement et j'eu une envie désespérée – et désespérante – de lui sauter dans les bras et de l'embrasser. Pour me sentir vivante et non plus cette vielle loque en vieux t-shirt.

Mon père grogna quelque chose.

-Hermione ?

-Euh oui c'est… hum… Drago, un… ami de l'école. Je m'en occupe, finissez de vous préparer.

Mon père lui lança un regard noir, ce qui me fit sourire et il nous laissa seul. Ma mère me lança un clin d'œil complice et je baissais la tête un moment en me rapprochant de la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je en levant les yeux sur lui.

-Je peux entrer ? Eluda-t-il, le regard bas.

Je fronçais les sourcils, pas certaine de vouloir qu'il rentre chez moi. Ma mère décida cela pour moi en avançant et l'invitant à rentrer, sous le regard froncé de mon père. Ils s'excusèrent de ne pouvoir rester et me laissèrent seuls avec LUI. La porte fermée, nous nous regardâmes un long moment sans rien dire, sans aucune émotion sur le visage. Comme dans un défi. Il craqua le premier. Son masque se fissura, il souffrait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Répétais-je, la voix tremblante.

-Il… il fallait que je voie… que je te vois. Voir si tu allais bien.

-Je vais bien, pars maintenant, fis-je en me détournant de lui.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit là, il ne pouvait pas être chez moi, dans la maison de mes parents. Je tournais en rond une seconde avant de monter dans ma chambre et m'y enfermer. Ce qui bien sur, ne le gêna pas pour entrer.

-Va-t-en, lançais-je.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai envie que tu sois là, aurais-je voulu lui crier mais je lui tournais le dos, assise sur mon lit.

_**POV D**_

Je soufflais un bon coup avant de m'approcher d'elle. Je ne comprenais pas du tout sa réaction. Bon, je ne m'attendais pas qu'elle me saute au cou – quoique – mais quand même, cette froideur, je ne la comprenais pas. Et ça me mettait vraiment en colère. Je prenais des risques insensés pour elle et elle me tournait le dos.

J'en profitais pour regarder sa chambre, totalement à son image. Chaleureuse, féminine, des livres partout.

Je me rapprochais encore et elle se releva comme une furie.

-Ne t'approche pas de moi, cria-t-elle.

-Tu as peur de ne pas me résister ? Tentais-je, pour briser la glace mais je vis de la peur dans ses yeux. Peur de moi ? Je ne pouvais me résoudre à accepter cela alors je repris : Hermione, je t'en prie. N'ai pas peur de moi.

-J'ai pas peur de toi, avoua-t-elle enfin, ce qui me rassura. C'est de moi que j'ai peur quand je suis avec toi.

Mon cœur loupa un battement et je me précipitais vers elle au moment où elle approchait et nos lèvres fondirent l'une sur l'autre. Je la soulevais pour l'attirer au plus près de moi et ses mains enveloppèrent mon cou. Je fis du baiser un baiser violent et elle me le rendit avec autant de passion et de violence. Je la soulevais au plus près de moi et elle m'entoura les hanches de ses jambes. Retenant à grand peine un gémissement, je la collais contre le mur. Les yeux brûlants de désir, elle me déboutonna ma chemise et je sentis avec plaisir ses mains sur ma peau. Nos souffles se mêlèrent et mes lèvres parcoururent sa peau de ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille, descendant ensuite son cou. Sa respiration se fit haletante et, avec elle toujours accrochée à moi, je nous laissais tomber sur le lit où on acheva de se déshabiller. Enfin, nos peaux nues se touchèrent et on gémit à l'unisson. Mes mains partirent alors à la découverte de son corps…

_**POV H**_

En sentant sa main remonter le long de ma cuisse pour remonter sur mon ventre, je gémis, ses mains sur moi me brûlaient, mais me donnaient un plaisir infini, comme je n'en avais jamais connu. Il fit passer mon t-shirt au dessus de ma tête avec tant de délicatesse que j'en fus émue et je le retenais par la nuque pour l'embrasser, nos langues jouant l'une avec l'autre. Ses mains repartirent sur mon corps, caressant un sein avant de descendre vers mon intimité pour me caresser. Je gémis de plaisir à ces lentes caresses, me mordant la lèvre, profitant de ses instants, si précieux, de pur plaisir. Sa bouche, baladeuse, embrassait mon ventre, mon cou, mes seins et je me cambrais pour être au plus près de lui. J'avais envie de lui, en moi. Il dut le sentir car il s'allongea sur moi, me murmurant des paroles, rassurantes, des mots d'amour, avant de me pénétrer en douceur. Je gémis de douleur, mordant mes lèvres jusqu'au sang. Il m'embrassa avec tendresse, imprimant à nos bassins de doux mouvements de va-et-vient qui fit partir la douleur pour me donner de plus en plus de plaisir.

Il reposait encore sur moi, m'embrassant dans le cou. Je soupirais de bonheur, je me sentais infiniment bien, infiniment vivante dans ses bras. J'aurais voulu qu'on reste comme ça pour toujours, à l'abri de cette guerre, à l'abri de tout.

Il se laissa tomber à mes côtés, me regardant toujours. J'avais gardé les yeux fermés mais je sentais son regard sur moi. Je le regardais alors, un peu inquiète de ce que je pouvais y trouver. Il l'était aussi, inquiet. Il finit par sourire et je le lui rendis.

Le réveil fut un peu dur, mais en même temps agréable. Il était toujours là, prêt de moi, sa main sur ma hanche, son souffle dans mon cou. Je me tournais vers lui, il dormait encore. Il avait l'air tellement vulnérable comme ça. Il n'avait plus son masque d'indifférence ou encore le masque de souffrance que je lui voyais quand il était près de moi. Je passais ma main sur sa joue et il sourit, se réveillant doucement. Mon cœur se serra. J'étais amoureuse. J'avais peur, encore plus qu'avant, et pourtant, je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible.

-Ca va ? Demanda-t-il soucieux et j'acquiesçais d'un sourire.

Il se rapprocha de moi pour m'embrasser, le cou, les lèvres et il se posta sur un coude pour me regarder. Nous restions là à ne rien faire pendant un moment avant qu'il ne se décide à prendre la parole. Je ne disais rien, je voulais profiter du moment, d'un moment qui finirait bien assez tôt.

-Il signifie quoi ton tatouage ? Me demanda-t-il alors.

Je souris, surprise, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à cette question. Et pourtant, mes amis de Poudlard semblaient s'y intéresser fortement.

-C'est un claddaugh. C'est une bague souvent, c'est le signe de l'amour et de l'amitié.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'en avais besoin, je l'ai fais cet été, pour me rappeler ce qu'il y a de plus important.

-Ce n'est pas la liberté ?

-Si, bien sûr, mais grâce à cette liberté, l'amitié et l'amour sont les choses les plus précieuses dans la vie, tu ne crois pas ?

Il ne répondit rien, songeur. Je le laissais réfléchir, il ne voyait surement pas les choses comme ça. Pour lui, pour sa famille, seul le pouvoir comptait. Il grogna quelque chose et se releva, assis au bord du lit. J'enfilais rapidement un t-shirt et m'approchai de lui.

-Ca ne va pas ? Demandais-je finalement, l'entourant de mes bras.

Il parut surpris mais posa sa main sur mon bras.

-Si… enfin je suis un peu perdu… et toi tu sembles prendre la chose très bien.

Je rigolais. Oui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais cette nuit m'avait libéré d'un poids.

-Je pense qu'il faut accepter ce qu'on ressent, sinon ça nous détruira. Je sais pas exactement ce que c'est mais… (Il se tourna vers moi, me faisant bafouiller, mais je continuais malgré tout, le regardant droit dans les yeux) mais je ne peux pas me mentir plus longtemps. Au moins, je peux avancer maintenant. Avec tous ses sentiments.

Il sourit, un peu amer cette fois et m'embrassa légèrement avant de reprendre sa position, sa tête dans ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demandais-je alors.

-Rien ne va… Hermione. Rien. (Il se leva, se tourna pour me faire face). Je suis sensé faire quoi ? j'ai toujours été prévu pour être un Mangemort et là je ne sais plus…

Je me levais pour l'enlacer et il me souleva pour m'embrasser et je passais mes jambes autour de lui. Je le sentis sourire et je me détendis un peu, je n'aimais pas le voir perdu, pas lui. Il allait m'allonger sur le lit quand on frappa à ma porte et la voix de ma mère m'appela.

-Hermione ? Je peux ?

-Non ! Attends, criais-je en descendant de ses bras, perdue. Il faut que tu te caches, dis-je à Drago en chuchotant.

-Hermione ? Je sais qu'il est encore là, fit ma mère ce qui fit rire Drago et je rougis.

-Hum… j'arrive maman. Reste-la, lançais-je à Drago en sortant.

Je revins quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir eu une discussion « sérieuse » avec ma mère avant que celle-ci ne parte au travail. Heureusement, mon père n'en savait rien. Je le trouvais allongé sur mon lit en train de feuilleter un album photo de mes amis moldus que je revoyais pendant mes vacances. Je le rejoignis et m'assis à côté de lui. Je me sentais totalement différente ce matin, parce que j'avais fais l'amour ? Parce que je m'étais enfin avouée mes sentiments à moi-même ? Des sentiments bien plus profonds que le désir ? Je n'avais même pas peur, ce qui était idiot, je le savais bien mais je voulais en profiter.

-Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ? Me demanda-t-il soudain et je le vis me regarder.

-Bien sûr.

Et il me raconta, ce que je mourrais envie de savoir, ce que je n'aurais jamais voulu savoir.

Son enfance, dans la magie noire, les corrections de son père, ses entrainements aux sortilèges les plus cruels, son entrée à Poudlard, sa haine envers Harry, Ron et moi-même, le retour de Voldemort et cet été, l'été qui avait tout changé. Les meurtres, ce petit garçon qu'il n'avait pas pu tuer, son refus de la marque, la manipulation faite à son père pour ne pas qu'il l'ait. Blaise et son refus d'être Mangemort, au point de vouloir s'enfuir son diplôme en poche. Théodore Nott et son envie de me tuer. Et moi, lui, ses sentiments pour moi, mes sentiments pour lui. Il était perdu. Perdu.

Quand il se tut, je l'enlaçais et le serrais fort. Il me rendit mon étreinte. J'avais peur maintenant, peur de le perdre.

-Je peux t'aider, dis-je soudain et il me fixa un regard bizarre alors je repris. Je peux t'aider, l'Ordre peut t'aider.

-Non…

-Pourquoi ? Tu préfères devenir mangemort, tu préfères te faire tuer ? Dumbledore peut t'aider, toi, Blaise s'il le veut aussi. Je te demande pas de copiner avec tout le monde ou autre, mais à t'aider à faire ce que tu as envie. Dis rien, laisse-moi finir, réfléchis, penses à tout ça et tu reviens me voir, ok ? J'en parle à Dumbledore et il trouvera forcément une solution.

-Et s'il dit non ? Demanda-t-il, froid.

-Il ne refusera pas de vous aider, Drago, fis-je doucement.

Je le vis se figer dans une profonde réflexion dont je ne devais pas comprendre un dixième. Puis il me sourit en me regardant.

-Je vais réfléchir… et je vais devoir y aller avant qu'on ne me pose trop de questions. Blaise m'a couvert mais on ne sait jamais.

-Ok.

-Et… n'en parles pas à Weasley et Potter.

-Euh… ok, fis-je en grimaçant légèrement.

-Tu leur en as déjà parlé ? S'exclama-t-il, furieux tout à coup.

-Non, enfin un peu à Harry. Mais c'était au début et… et…

-Et quoi ? Tu lui as dis quoi sur moi ? Cria-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Demandais-je, perdue, confuse de sa colère.

-Potter est nul en occlumencie, putain ! Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres lit en lui et qu'il voit ça ! Je suis foutu, tu te rends pas compte.

-Ok, désolée, mais je lui ai vraiment dit peu de choses, juste que j'étais attirée par toi. Alors, tu vois, il n'y a rien.

-Tu crois pas qu'il se doute ?

-De mon côté, mais du tien, je ne pense pas.

-Il faut être sûr. Bon je dois y aller.

-Drago, attends.

Il s'approcha vivement, me déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres et transplana avant que je n'ai pu placer un mot. Je restais là jusqu'au midi, ne sachant que faire. Tellement de questions en tête, sur Drago, Harry, Voldemort… Que se passait-il vraiment avec Drago ? Du Désir ? De l'Amour ? Avec cette guerre, nous n'avions aucun avenir, déjà pas personnellement, risquant de mourir à tout moment, alors vivre en couple… et puis même sans cette guerre, je ne savais vraiment pas si nous avions un avenir ensemble, même proche. Et ça me faisait mal. Harry m'en voudrait... surement… il avait plutôt bien réagit au milieu de l'année en apprenant mon « attirance » mais là, ça allait plus loin, il y avait des sentiments, du sexe… et Ron, il m'en voudrait encore plus, il le haïssait et ne comprenait pas ce revirement. J'avais déjà parfois du mal à le comprendre moi-même, à me comprendre. Et cette histoire d'occlumencie me stressait horriblement, si à cause de mes aveux, Voldemort découvrait tout et… non, je ne pouvais pas penser à ça. Il fallait que je pense à cette nuit qu'on venait de passer, et non à cette guerre qui était en train de nous détruire.

Je me relevais soudain, ne voulant pas déprimer plus qu'il ne fallait et me décidais de profiter de ma semaine dans le monde moldu pour revoir mes amis… même si j'attendais avec impatience le retour de Drago. En vain.

_**Review plizz !**_

_**Voilà, une grande avancée dans leur relation, j'espère que cela vous aura plu !**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Passons au chapitre n° 10! **

**Merci encore et toujours pour les reviews, ça me touche vraiment.**

**Remerciements pour les reviews anonymes :**

Merci à Anonymeuuuh : il y a 12 chapitres

Ps : j'ai ajouté un nouvel OS, si ça vous dit !

**« Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR »**

**Bonne lecture… **

**Chapitre 10 : Décision**

_**POV D**_

Allongé sur mon lit depuis bientôt deux heures, je me disputais entre deux sentiments : le regret de l'avoir laissé seule, triste, après une dispute et la colère contre elle et son inconscience face à notre… relation, liaison ou autre définition du lien qui nous… liait. Inconsciente. Oui, elle l'était. Elle ne m'avait même pas demandé comme je l'avais trouvé alors que sa maison était sous protection. Bon, vu comment j'avais fais, je ne préférais pas qu'elle le sache mais elle aurait du demander. Lui dire que c'est un sort avec un sortilège sur nos sentiments… difficile à avouer. Et d'avoir raconter ses choses à ce Potter ! J'avais vraiment du mal à y croire. Pourquoi se confier à cet abruti sur des sentiments aussi intimes ? Je savais qu'ils étaient proches et ça j'avais déjà du mal à le comprendre n'ayant que peu d'amis. Mais même à Blaise, je n'irais jamais lui confier certaines choses alors qu'Hermione semblait le faire naturellement. Et ce crétin de Potter qui était nul en occlumencie ! Et on appelait ça le Survivant ? Je rêve ! Si Voldemort trainait dans sa tête et voyait quelque chose entre Hermione et moi, j'étais foutu, elle était foutue, nous l'étions en sommes ! Et ça, je ne le pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer loin d'elle, même si j'étais encore en colère. Elle était devenue trop importante pour moi et ça m'effrayait. Mais en même temps, c'était quelque chose dont j'étais tellement sûr que je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans elle.

Que faire alors ? Accepter sa proposition ? Accepter que Dumbledore, l'Ordre et surtout Potter m'aident ? Ca me dégoutait littéralement de m'associer à ça. Même si je n'acceptais pas toute l'idéologie du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il y avait des points avec lesquels j'étais d'accord, je ne pouvais me détourner de 17 ans d'éducation. Mais je ne pouvais pas continuer de tuer des gens pour d'autres raisons qu'ils étaient de simples gens sans pouvoir. Bien sur, je les trouvais inférieurs à moi ou autres sorciers Sang-Pur… mais de là à les tuer ? A tuer des enfants ? Je ne le pouvais pas, ne le pourrais jamais. Et être marqué à jamais, soumis à n'importe qui, que ce soit mon père ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres… je ne l'acceptais pas. Plutôt mourir.

Ou alors survivre, accepter la proposition d'Hermione. Accepter de sortir de cette guerre, même par la petite porte, pour pouvoir rester près d'elle. Pour pouvoir l'aimer…

Est-ce ça qu'il fallait que j'apprenne, comme le disait si souvent Dumbledore ? L'amour a un si grand pouvoir ? Bien sûr, je refusais de devenir un tueur depuis l'été dernier, depuis ce regard, bien avant que je ne tombe amoureux d'elle. Et même si malgré tout, j'étais devenu un tueur, je ne pouvais accepter de tuer plus, de ne plus être l'homme qui, peut-être, elle aimait ou tout du moins, respectait.

Il devrait parler à Blaise, elle l'avait inclue dans sa proposition. Mais comment lui en parler, le voudrait-il vraiment ? Il pensait que oui, il n'était pas fait pour ça, il l'avait lu dans son esprit. En espérant qu'il ne se retourne pas contre moi et Hermione.

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Je m'étais enfin décidé. Devant chez Blaise, je respirais un grand coup avant de rentrer chez lui et de m'isoler avec lui dans sa chambre. Je stressais un peu, nous étions prêt pour retourner à Poudlard. J'avais calculé pour éviter que quelqu'un puisse lire dans son esprit. Même s'il maitrisait l'occlumencie, un bon legimens n'aurait aucune difficulté à entrer dans son esprit.

-Quoi de neuf ? Me demanda-t-il.

-J'ai un truc à te proposer, lançais-je avant de lancer des sorts d'assourdissement.

-Et bien ? Questionna-t-il alors que je ne parlais toujours pas.

-Je sais que tu veux pas devenir mangemort, soufflais-je, moi non plus, j'ai une solution.

J'avais lancé ça d'une traite et attendais sa réaction avec angoisse. Quand je vis ses yeux retrouver l'étincelle de notre enfance, je sus que je ne m'étais pas trompée.

-Raconte.

-Hermione. Elle va en parler à Dumbledore si on est d'accord… et lui nous aidera.

-Et tu es d'accord avec ça ? A te ranger auprès de Dumbledore ? De Potter ?

-C'est ça ou la mort, Blaise.

-Je marche, bien sûr. Ca ne me dérange absolument pas.

-Ok, allons-y. je lui en parlerais et je te tiendrais au courant. On en parle plus.

-Bien sûr… Hermione, hein ? Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois auquel je répondis par un regard froid.

_Poudlard, quelques heures plus tard_

Assis à la table de ma maison, je l'attendais avec impatience. J'avais besoin de la voir, besoin de voir son regard sur moi, voir qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas d'être parti comme ça, et surtout de ne pas être revenu. J'en avais eu envie mille fois mais cela aurait été trop dangereux. Enfin, elle entra… sans un regard vers ma table, entourée de Potter et des Weasley. Elle souriait, mais son sourire n'était pas sincère, je le voyais bien. A quoi pensait-elle ? Si seulement je pouvais lire en elle. Blaise me lança un coup de coude et je baissais la tête discrètement. Moins un pour la subtilité. Quand je relevais la tête, je croisais son regard. Elle était en face de moi, quatre tables plus loin, les yeux inquiets mais un sourire sincère cette fois. Je me re-concentrais sur mon repas, hors de question de tout rater maintenant mais je ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder partir de la salle une dizaine de minutes plus tard. J'avais envie de la voir. Pire. J'avais besoin de la voir. J'allais me lever quand je croisais le regard de Potter. Il attendait que je fasse quelque chose, il savait quelque chose. Je lui lançais un regard noir et ne me levais pas, frustré. Abruti ! J'attendais donc avec impatience que tout le monde se lève pour partir, mais pas là où je voulais. Je rentrais au cachot, dans ma chambre, pour lui écrire un mot.

« Pas pu te rejoindre, P. me fixait. Ok pour D. »

J'hésitais alors, j'avais envie de lui dire plein de choses, que je l'aimais, qu'elle me manquait, que je m'en voulais de ne pas pouvoir être près d'elle, d'être partis comme ça la semaine dernière. Je soupirais avant de marquer quelques autres mots.

« Fais attention à toi. Tu me manques »

Je ne signais pas. Juste au cas où. Et je lui envoyais le message par hibou. Et malgré moi, j'attendais son retour. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'en veuille, j'avais besoin de savoir. A peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, mon hibou revenait. Je souris.

« Tu me manques aussi. Toi, fais attention à toi. Je te tiens au courant pour D. »

Elle avait rajouté un petit cœur, très girly, mais adorable. Je froissais le papier et le garder dans ma main. J'étais devenu crétin pour une fille, je devais bien me l'avouer, à attendre ses mots, à sourire devant un cœur dessiné à la va-vite. J'étais mal. Mais j'étais heureux.

_**POV H**_

Devant la porte du bureau du directeur, je ne faisais pas ma fière mais je n'étais pas une Griffondor pour rien, je lutterais jusqu'au bout pour qu'on accepte ma décision, mon choix. La voix du directeur me parvint enfin et je rentrais pour m'asseoir face à lui. Il eut l'air un peu surpris, je n'avais pas l'habitude de lui parler. C'était plus souvent Harry qui se chargeait de lui donner des idées ou de parler simplement avec lui.

-Miss Granger ?

-Oui, professeur ?

-Vous avez quelque chose à me demander ? Fit-il avec son sourire bienveillant.

-Oui… voilà. C'est un peu délicat… je suis en… relation, dirons-nous avec deux autres élèves qui sont sous la coupe des partisans de Voldemort… et ils veulent s'en sortir, ils ne veulent pas devenir mangemort mais s'ils restent auprès de leur famille, ils n'auront plus le choix. Il faut qu'on les aide… je suppose que c'est possible non ?

Je regardais avec attention toutes les émotions qui pouvaient passer sur le visage du Professeur Dumbledore mais il était très dur à analyser.

-Puis-je savoir de qui l'on parle Miss Granger ?

Je déglutis, j'avais l'impression qu'il le savait déjà, qu'il désapprouvait même ce que je faisais, ce que je ressentais. Je pris ma respiration avant de me lancer.

-Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini.

Je me tus. A lui de relancer. Il était méfiant, je le voyais bien et ça me faisait mal. Pour Drago, pour Blaise, pour moi.

-Vous devez comprendre, Miss Granger, que c'est quelque chose qu'il est dur à comprendre surtout de la part de Monsieur Malefoy.

-Je le conçois mais… si je viens vers vous… interrogez-le, que Rogue l'interroge, il vous dira la vérité, non ? C'est un très bon legimens, il pourra lire en Drago. Mais je vous assure qu'il ne veut pas être mangemort, il a fait des choses qu'il regrette énormément sous la pression de son père et de Voldemort…

-Il vous en a parlé ? Coupa-t-il, le regard toujours bizarre (_très énervant d'ailleurs !)._

-Et bien… oui… avec nos rondes, nous avons pu faire connaissance et… aidez-le. Aidez-les. Ce n'est pas parce que leurs pères, mères, parents sont des mangemorts, assassins qui veulent se plier à un maitre qu'eux le veulent. Ils ne le veulent pas. Je parle surtout pour Drago car il m'en a parlé mais il m'a aussi parlé d Blaise, et je peux vous assurer qu'ils ne veulent pas de ça dans leur vie… je me porte caution pour eux si vous le voulez mais ne les laissez pas devenir ça… aidez les, protégez les.

Je me tus une nouvelle fois, tremblante, j'en avais consciente, attendant la réponse du directeur. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas me tromper mais j'avais confiance en Drago. Je me le devais, je lui devais.

-Bien, Miss Granger. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, vous pouvez y aller. Miss Granger ?

-Oui, merci Professeur, fis-je en me levant à la hâte.

Je sortis de son bureau pour aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre, espérant que personne ne viendrait m'embêter, et surtout pas Lavande. Mais Ginny vint me chercher, mes amis voulaient me voir et je les rejoignis dans un coin de la salle commune.

-Ca va Hermione ? Me demanda Ron, tu as l'air bizarre.

-Oui ça va, vous inquiétez pas, désolée, j'avais besoin de souffler.

-Après les vacances ? Me fit Harry, étonné.

-Oui, tu sais, il faut se remettre dans le bain après une semaine chez mes parents, revenir dans la guerre. Et tout. Et vous, vous avez fait quoi de ce reste de vacances ?

-J'ai fais des recherches, avoua Harry, avec Dumbledore entre autres, je t'en parlerais plus tard si tu veux bien.

-Bien sûr. Vous avez fais tous vos devoirs ? Leur demandais-je, ce qui brisa la glace et c'était parti pour une soirée tranquille avec mes meilleurs amis.

N'empêche, je m'en voulais mais j'avais hâte d'être le lendemain pour revoir Drago. Nous nous étions quitté sur un non-dit et malgré le petit mot qu'il m'avait envoyé, en m'avouant que je lui manquais, j'avais besoin de le voir. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je ne savais pas encore si j'étais amoureuse de lui mais mes sentiments étaient forts et semblaient naturels alors qu'il y a deux semaines, je luttais contre eux. Moi, Hermione Granger, je ne pouvais avoir des sentiments pour Drago Malefoy. C'était… incohérent. Et pourtant. Cela avait dépassé l'étape du désir, ce n'était plus cela, il y avait des sentiments, il m'avait montré qui il était vraiment. Toujours un peu arrogant, toujours prétentieux, mais aussi perdu. Il n'avait que 17 ans, il était sous le jouc de son père, de Voldemort… Mais il était aussi doux et affectueux parfois, et cela me faisait totalement fondre. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait pu se transformer à ce point en moi, au point d'aimer quelqu'un que je haïssais mais pour une fois, je ne voulais pas de réponses. Je devais l'accepter. Je l'acceptais sans me poser de questions.

_**POV D**_

Ca devait être la première fois que je me trouvais dans le bureau du directeur et c'était… assez intimidant. Et oui, moi Malefoy, je me trouvais intimider. Pas par la situation mais parce qu'il allait en découler. Hermione avait pris des risques pour moi et je savais que Dumbledore allait me demander, à moi, de plus amples explications. Sur elle, sur mes sentiments à moi pour elle, je savais que je devrais le faire mais je ne le voulais pas.

-Monsieur Malefoy. Vous devez savoir que Miss Granger est venue me voir.

-Oui.

-Qu'avez-vous à dire ?

-Et bien, elle a raison. Je ne veux pas être mangemort. Blaise non plus. J'ai cherché d'autres solutions. M'enfuir, bien sûr mais je savais que ma famille me chercherait et avouons-le, je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie à fuir. Je pourrais accepter la destinée de mon père aussi, mourir dans quelques mois quand cette guerre sera lancée. Et puis Hermione m'a proposé autre chose. Alors, pourquoi pas.

-Pourquoi, c'est la question, justement, Monsieur Malefoy.

-Vous le savez bien, mais si vous voulez que je vous le dise. Cet été et pendant les vacances qui ont suivi, mon père m'a ordonné de tuer des familles, et pire des enfants. J'ai refusé… pour les enfants. Attention, je ne suis pas pour les moldus, sang-de-bourbe ou autres, j'ai encore certaines idéologies que vous n'approuvez pas… néanmoins, tuer pour rien, juste parce qu'ils sont inférieurs ou juste parce que je pense qu'ils le soient, je n'ai pas envie de le faire. Hermione dans tout ça ? Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

-Vraiment ? Elle vous défend.

-C'est son choix.

-Et elle accepte ce que vous pensez ? Sur les moldus.

-Ecoutez, je vous dis juste que je ne veux pas être mangemort, si vous ne voulez pas m'aider, je me débrouillerais.

-Ce n'est pas une question d'aide, Monsieur Malefoy, coupa sèchement Dumbledore. Il s'agit de Miss Granger. Proche d'Harry Potter, comment ne pas savoir si vous ne vous servez pas d'elle pour atteindre Harry ?

Je me sentis frémir. Comment osait-il tout ramener à cet ABRUTI de POTTER !

-Ca n'a rien à voir… mais si vous ne me croyez pas… on ne peut rien faire alors. Je m'en vais ?

-Non, une seconde. Rogue ?

Je vis avec stupeur Rogue entrer. C'était une farce ? Rogue était du côté de Voldemort.

-Professeur… Monsieur Malefoy, fit-il froidement.

-Je pense, Monsieur Malefoy, que ça ne vous dérangera pas que Rogue parcourt votre esprit ?

-Vraiment… fis-je, moqueur. Si vous y tenez, Professeur.

Je me concentrais pour laisser Rogue entrer dans mon esprit. Je faisais plutôt le contraire d'habitude. Je bloquais et là, il fallait que j'apprenne à le débloquer. Je vis par séquence les scènes de ma vie, la pression de mon père, le refus de porter le sort final à un enfant, le refus de porter la marque, mes confidences à Hermione sur ce point. Je tentais néanmoins de lui bloquer ce que j'avais vécu avec elle mais il était vraiment trop fort et je revis nos baisers, nos disputes, mes doutes…

Il sortit enfin de mon esprit, j'étais épuisé. J'essayais néanmoins de me concentrer sur ce qu'ils disaient.

-Alors ?

-Il dit vrai, fit Rogue. Je vous laisse, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire. Envoyez-le-moi quand vous aurez fini.

Je le regardais partir sans un regard pour moi et me retournais vers Dumbledore. A son regard, je compris ce qu'il allait me demander. Ce n'était pas comme si je n'y avais jamais pensé et, bien sûr, j'avais déjà fais mon choix.

Pour elle.

_**Review plizz !**_

_**Voilà, Drago qui choisit, pas de scènes entre les deux mais bon, j'espère que cela vous aura plu ! Plus que 2 chapitres après ça, je stresse un peu de vous décevoir, j'espère que ça vous ira ! A bientôt !**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Avant dernier chapitre ! **

**Merci encore et toujours pour les reviews, ça me touche vraiment.**

**Remerciements pour les reviews anonymes :**

Clare : merci ! Contente de ne pas être OOC, une de mes angoisses !

**« Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR »**

**Bonne lecture… **

**Chapitre 11 : Choix**

Enfin, le mardi arriva. J'avais envie de le revoir, savoir si Dumbledore lui avait parlé, ce qu'il s'était passé… juste le voir. J'étais aussi stressée, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, quel geste faire envers lui. C'était mon premier… je ne savais même pas ce qu'il représentait pour moi. « Petit copain » semblait idiot, « amoureux » un peu présomptoir. Est-ce que je l'aimais ? Est-ce qu'il m'aimait ? Je ne savais rien du tout, sauf que j'avais besoin de lui pour me sentir bien, le savoir bien pour être bien. C'était déjà quelque chose non ? De toute façon, entouré par le groupe d'étudiants, on ne pourrait rien faire. Mais quand je le vis, j'eus une envie folle de lui sauter au cou. Moi, Hermione Granger. A lui, Drago Malefoy. A en devenir folle et oui j'étais folle, folle de lui et de tout ça, de toute cette situation. Il me lança un regard qui me fit défaillir, pourtant toujours impassible mais j'arrivais à en lire beaucoup plus. Je me retenais de sourire en me tournant vers « nos » élèves et nous commençâmes le cours. Cours qui dura longtemps tellement j'avais envie de le voir se terminer. Enfin, il se termina je rangeais la salle tandis que tout le monde sortait. Il ferma la porte, comme au dernier cours et je souris plus largement. Il me sourit aussi un peu triste et se rapprocha doucement de moi. Je fis le dernier mouvement et on s'enlaça tendrement.

-Tu m'as manqué, soufflais-je contre son torse et je le sentis sourire, alors je repris : je n'y aurais jamais cru.

Il rit plus franchement et se recula.

-Il faut faire la ronde.

-Je sais… on peut parler aussi ? Tu as vu Dumbledore ? Qu'a-t-il dit ? Que s'est-il passé, Demandais-je rapidement.

Il soupira un peu, il n'avait visiblement pas envie d'en parler. Je me mordis la lèvre, nerveuse, je ne savais quoi faire, je ne savais même pas ce que je ressentais, c'était horriblement frustrant. Surtout ne pas pouvoir lire en lui, tellement imperméable à tout.

-Il est d'accord pour nous aider… en échange de quelques infos et action, finit-il par dire.

-Quoi ? Criais-je, horrifiée, mais il ne peut pas faire ça, Drago ! Tu peux pas prendre ce risque, si ton père l'apprend ou pire Voldemort !

-Hermione, plus doucement, fit-il, je m'en doutais, ce n'est rien, c'est normal. Allons faire la ronde, on en parlera plus tard, tu veux ?

J'acquiesçais, horrifiée. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fais ? Pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait-il fait ça ? J'avais confiance en lui et il l'emmenait à la mort ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça et Drago ne pouvait pas faire ça, prendre autant de risques. Déjà Harry, Ron, moi-même en prenions mais pourquoi tout le monde devait risquer de mourir à tout instant ? La guerre, bien sûr. Je le savais, et je comprenais que Dumbledore lui demande ça mais j'avais trop peur, peur de tout perdre, de plus en plus. La discussion que j'avais eue plus tôt avec Ginny m'avait effrayé. Elle si forte avait craqué, la peur de perdre sa famille, ses frères, Harry. J'étais pareille, j'avais l'impression d'être au bord du précipice, de vor tout le monde tomber et d'essayer de me raccrocher à n'importe quoi.

Avant la fin la ronde, je l'emmenais au septième étage, j'avais besoin de lui parler. Il ne dit rien, nous n'avions pas partagé un mot depuis le départ de la salle des duels, mais il dut comprendre. La salle sur demande apparut et nous y rentrâmes tranquillement. Avant qu'il ne dise quoique ce soit, je lui sautais au cou pour l'embrasser. Surpris mais pas en reste il me rapprocha de lui autant qu'il le pouvait et sa langue se glissa dans ma bouche. Mes mains vinrent se poster sur ses joues pour le rapprocher – si possible – encore plus de moi Puis je commençais à lui enlever sa robe de sorcier mais il m'arrêta.

-Hermione, t'es sûr ?

-Oui, j'en a besoin, s'il te plait, murmurais-je en le regardant dans les yeux, les miens plein de doutes.

Il me passa une main sur la joue, tendre, et m'embrasa avec passion, m'enlevant ma propre robe en moins de deux et me poussa sur le lit qui s'y trouvait. Nos mouvements, nos souffles étaient rapides, hachés, s'entremêlant comme nos doigts. Nos peaux nues se touchèrent, enfin, et ses mains partirent à la conquête de mon corps, me faisant gémir de plaisir. Sa bouche rejoignit ses mains, parcourant mon corps de baiser et mon corps se cambra face à ses caresses. Le plaisir fut décupler par la passion, par la peur… et tremblant, le corps en sueur, je repris ma respiration petit à petit, toujours dans ses bras. Sa tête dans mon cou, il ne bougeait pas mais sa main me caressait tendrement le bras alors que la mienne pressait toujours son dos.

-Il faut qu'on y aille, murmura-t-il.

-Rabat-joie.

-Inconsciente.

Je me relevais, un peu gênée. Inconsciente. Oui, je l'étais devenue. Il me regarda l'air triste et alors que je me rhabillais, je lui demandais de me parler du plan de Dumbledore pour lui. Il ne se fut pas prier et je retenais mes larmes de peur.

-Ce n'est pas juste, oui je sais la vie est injuste, repris-je en le voyant ouvrir la bouche.

-C'est un choix que j'accepte. Tout est question de choix, non ?

-Je suppose… marmonnais-je.

Il se rapprocha de moi et me souleva le menton.

-Si je te demandais de choisir entre moi et Harry, tu choisirais qui ?

-Ce n'est pas pareil, ce n'est pas une question de choix entre toi et Harry, tu comprends ? Mais entre la guerre et la fuite, répondis-je, comprenant son raisonnement. Je ne peux choisir la fuite, Harry a besoin de moi pour la guerre, et j'ai besoin que cette guerre finisse pour nous tous. Pas que pour moi, mais pour lui… pour toi.

Je baissais la tête, je savais que je le faisais souffrir en disant ça, en disant clairement que pour l'instant, je choisirais Harry même si cela ne voulait pas dire que je le repoussais.

-Ne pleure pas, tout se passera bien, me promit-il en me prenant dans ses bras avant de sortir. D'accord ? Aie confiance en moi.

Je retins mon souffle en levant mon regard sr lui, il le retenait aussi. Mon aveu lui semblait important.

-J'ai confiance en toi, lui assurais-je en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, n'en doute jamais.

Il me sourit, posa son front sur le mien, le regard dans le mien puis m'embrassa rapidement avant de partir sans se retourner. Je le regardais partir, le cœur lourd, la boule au ventre avant de me diriger vers ma propre chambre.

Dans la salle commune, il restait très peu d'élève. Je repérais Harry dans un coin et le rejoignit. Ce que je regrettais, visiblement, il m'attendait. Je grimaçais doucement et je m'asseyais en face de lui. Il ne parlait pas, il voulait des réponses. Je souris. Je le connaissais par cœur.

-Je sais que tu veux que je te dise des choses, Harry et j'ai envie de te les dire mais je ne le peux pas. Mais dès que je pourrais, je le ferais, d''accord ? Et si ça peut te soulager, Dumbledore est au courant. Je veux juste que tu me fasses confiance, s'il te plait. Ne me le demande pas, n'y pense pas trop.

-Comment tu peux me demander ça. Je m'inquiète Hermione.

-Il ne faut pas, vraiment. Pas le temps de s'inquiéter de ça, tout ce qui compte, c'est de persuader Sloghurrn de te donner son souvenir et de continuer la recherche des hoxcruxes, c'est tout. Concentre-toi la dessus, Harry, c'est le plus important. (…). Tu me fais confiance non ?

-Bien sur, Mione. Je te fais confiance mais… mais j'ai peur de perdre tout le monde. De te perdre.

-Tu ne me perdras jamais, Harry. Je serais toujours là pour toi.

Sur ce, je me levais lui déposer un baiser sur la joue et le laissais seul, dans ses réflexions, espérant l'avoir rassuré.

La semaine passa doucement. Harry, Ron et moi nous nous creusions la tête pour découvrir le souvenir de Slugghorn. Je voyais à peine Drago, même si nous avions réussi deux fois à nous enfermer dans la salle sur demande. Il ne pouvait pas trop prendre de risque par rapport à Nott. Et il devait réussir sa double mission, ce qui lui prenait un temps certain. Malgré que mes pensées soit tournées principalement vers lui, je me concentrais sur la guerre et enfin, un soir, Harry eut l'idée de génie de prendre la potion qu'il avait gagné en début d'année : le Felix Felicis.

Et si, d'un côté, tout alla comme il fallait, Harry ramenant le souvenir à Dumbledore, la découverte d'un Hoxcruxe, de l'autre côté tout dégénéra. Drago, Blaise et Théo firent entrer des Mangemorts dans l'école, Rogue tua Dumbledore et à l'enterrement, j'avais l'impression que ma vie était suspendue. Ce n'était pas possible que ce soit arrivé. J'avais confiance en Rogue, il nous avait trahi… et Drago, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il était allé jusqu'au bout. Je ne croyais pas qu'il m'ait trahi, je me refusais de le croire même si Harry et Ron tempêtaient contre lui, contre tout le monde. J'étais sûre que quelque chose se cachait dessous. Je ne pouvais croire que j'avais participé à sa mort. Pourtant, ils avaient fuis. Rogue… Drago. Mais où étaient-ils ? Auprès de Voldemort, bien sûr. Mais pourquoi ? Anesthésiée par le chagrin, je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir. Et je ne le pouvais pas. Il m'avait demandé de lui faire confiance, je devais lui faire confiance, je lui faisais confiance.

Plus tard, nous nous retrouvions tous les trois. Le Trio D'Or qui allait devoir trouver les hoxcruses. Je savais ce que j'allais devoir entreprendre. Mon choix était fait depuis longtemps. Après l'été, dès qu'Harry serait majeur, nous partirons, tous les trois.

Je montais faire mes bagages, les derniers. L'année prochaine, je ne reviendrais pas à Poudlard. L'année d'après, peut-être, si tout était terminé… je l'espérais de tout mon cœur. J'allais partir quand je vis un morceau de parchemin au bord de la fenêtre. Je m'y précipitais pour le lire et mon cœur se serra, et se libéra en même temps. Drago.

« Aie confiance en moi. Je t'aime. DM»

Je retenais difficilement mes larmes. Après tout, j'étais seule. Après tout, je venais de perdre mon icône. Je ne reviendrais plus dans cette école, je partais pour la guerre. Alors je pouvais bien me le permettre. Surtout qu'il me disait qu'il m'aimait. Ma confiance était intacte. J'espérais le revoir vite, il sera une de mes motivations. Je gardais le parchemin, lui jetant un sort pour que seule moi puisse le lire. Je savais que je ne pouvais lui répondre. J'aurais aimé pourtant, lui dire moi aussi, que je l'aimais.

_**Review plizz !**_

_**Voilà ! Très court, je sais ! J'ai l'impression que c'est nul, j'ai repris du bouquin VI, c'était pas prévu mais finalement c'est venu comme ça ! Alors vous avez confiance en Drago vous ? Bref, je vous mets bientôt l'épilogue qui j'espère vous plaira ! Happy ou Bad end ? **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Dernier chapitre, je vous avoue, je stresse de votre réaction ! N'hésitez pas, même si vous n'aimez pas et tout, je ne suis pas super fière de la fin mais finalement, je ne pouvais la voir que comme ça, déjà le « je t'aime » dans le chapitre précédent, je trouvais ça un peu trop. Pour moi Drago ne dit pas je t'aime, il le montre autrement, par d'autres mots ou des actions… mais ça collait bien avec ce personnage dans cette fic ! Bon allez, je vous laisse lire !**

**Merci encore et toujours pour les reviews, ça me touche vraiment.**

**Remerciements pour les reviews anonymes :**

Marjopotter : et bien moi non plus au départ, je ne pensais pas reprendre le tome 6 et puis ça m'est venu naturellement. Et oui Drago, trop cute ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite

Vera Bennett : et oui, déjà la fin ! j'espère qu'elle te plaira…

natachaR : merci ! « fleur bleue de la tête aux orteils », j'adore ! je pense que tu ne seras pas déçue !

**« Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR »**

**Bonne lecture… **

**Chapitre 12 : Le temps passe**

_Un an plus tard… _

Un an était passé. Et nous revoilà à Poudlard. C'était fini. Fini. Harry venait de tuer Voldemort. Les aurors pourchassaient les derniers mangemorts. Ron était avec sa famille, pleurant Fred qui était tombé. Moi, j'étais avec Luna, sur un banc, comme anesthésiée.

Un an. Une année passée à chercher les hoxcruxes, dans la nature. Une année dans les campagnes anglaises, avec Harry et Ron. Ils ne nous en restaient plus qu'un. Nagini. Neuville l'avait tué, Harry s'était sacrifié, nous l'avions tous cru mort, j'avais cru qu'on enlevait une partie de moi. Heureusement, il était là, bien vivant, débarrassé de cette partie que Voldemort avait mis en lui.

Un an. Une année sans nouvelles de lui. De Drago. Je ne l'ai aperçu qu'une fois, quand nous avons été pris et emmené chez les Malefoy. Il était là, impassible. Il jouait bien son rôle, tellement bien et pourtant, je n'avais pas douté. J'avais croisé son regard, rien qu'une seconde, et j'avais su qu'il était toujours avec moi, avec nous. Rémus me l'avait d'ailleurs confirmé quand je l'avais croisé, au début de la bataille. Drago et Blaise les avaient énormément aidés. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie maintenant, le voir, le serrer contre moi. Cela me semblait si loin, cette année là que nous avions partagé, nos sentiments, nos disputes, nos baisers… j'avais connu tellement de choses loin de lui et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que mes sentiments – l'amour ? – étaient encore plus forts.

En même temps, j'avais peur. Qu'allais-je devenir maintenant la guerre finie ? Je retournerais à Poudlard pour ma dernière année je suppose. Je reprendrais une vie à peu près « normale », sans la menace de Voldemort, sans la guerre, sans la peur.

Enfin, je le vis. Avec Blaise, portant quelqu'un. On se précipita sur eux, pour les aider. McGonagall prit le relais pour porter ce qui se révéla être Olivier Dubois.

Je n'avais pas bougé, je ne pouvais pas. Ces retrouvailles, j'en rêvais depuis des mois. Quand nous étions en pleine campagne, perdue, sans rien à manger, sans nouvelles, sans objectif à court terme, je pensais et repensais à lui, à nos moments passés ensemble, si peu au final. Je me torturais l'esprit, me demandant pourquoi ses sentiments avaient pris ce tournant, comment nous en étions arrivés là ?

Enfin, son regard, qui balayait la foule, s'arrêta sur moi. Ses épaules semblèrent se détendre. Un sourire vint se poser sur nos lèvres, à deux cent mètres de distance, au milieu du champ de bataille. J'avais l'impression d'être entière. Je m'en voulais, tant de mort, Fred, Remus, Tonks, Maugrey, Dumbledore… et encore tant d'autres dont je n'en savais encore rien. Mais savoir que ceux que j'aimais le plus étaient encore là me rassurait. Harry. Ron. Ginny. Drago. Je sentis une main prendre la mienne. Ginny. Elle me fit un signe, désignant les Weasley et Harry regroupés au loin. Ils m'attendaient. J'hochais la tête et me levais pour la suivre. Je regardais néanmoins Drago qui me sourit à nouveau, sourire que je lui rendis.

Je gardais dans mon cœur les souvenirs de cette parenthèse dorée qu'avait été notre sixième année. Maintenant, il fallait commencer une nouvelle page de notre vie.

_**Review plizz !**_

_**Oui voilà, c'est horriblement court, vous pouvez me détester maintenant ! Je ne voyais pas faire la guerre, car le sujet de la fic, c'était vraiment les sentiments de Drago et Hermione, pas le reste, c'est pour ça que j'ai fais une grande ellipse. Hermione choisit de vivre un an avec Harry pour les horcruxes, Drago d'être espion et ça se termine plutôt bien, avec un regard et un sourire plein de promesse, c'est l'essentiel pour moi et pour cette histoire alors j'espère que vous aimez !**_

_**Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi, spécialement à estrella'zz, angecornu-carniivore, Avya, Anonymeuuuh et marjopotter qui m'ont suivi tout au long de la publication !**_

_**Je ferais un chapitre de remerciements pour les reviews anonymes !**_

_**J'espère vous revoir sur mon autre fic, je viens de poster le 1er chapitre, plutôt différent mais toujours Draymione ou sur mes OS !**_

_**A bientôt, avec mes remerciements !**_

_**S.**_


	13. Chapter 13  Remerciements

Non, non pas un nouveau chapitre ! Juste un chapitre de remerciements et de réponses au Review Anonymes !

Merci encore à toutes !

**M :** merci !

**Vera Bennett :** merci, contente de t'avoir contenter !

**claire** : merci

**Sam :** merci ! Je vais pas t'envoyer aller te faire f****, c'est pas mon genre et toutes critiques sont bonnes à prendre ! Surtout qu'il y a du bon et du mauvais ^^

Contente que mes deux lignes de résumé t'ait attiré, je n'étais pas sur de ce que je pouvais mettre^^

Pour l'ortho & la syntaxe, désolée, je pensais pas car je suis plutôt bonne et j'ai l'habitude de me relire mais bon y a toujours des fautes qui passent, je ferais plus attention pour les suivantes

Oui, l'histoire est très loin d'être original mais pour commencer, ça me permettait de rentrer dans le bain des fictions HP. Et pour le mp3, oui je sais, mais j'avais envie, alors ça peut déranger mais en même temps c'est une fic donc faut laisser aller l'imagination un peu plus loin que JKR.

Pour certaines critiques, je vais passer, c'est un peu mon style donc je ne peux en discuter vraiment !

En gros, merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que tu ais aimé

**Reven** : désolée que la suite ne t'intéresse pas ! J'avoue pour le mp3, je le savais mais j'avais envie de mettre ce passage, je pense que dans les fics, on a justement la possibilité de s'écarter un peu du monde de JKR pour faire évoluer les personnages différemment, mais après je comprends que ça puisse rebuter ! Pour les "jeans", j'avoue ne pas avoir fait attention et c'est vrai que c'est important. Merci quand même !

A bientôt peut être, bises !

**MissPaquerette :** merci beaucoup ! contente de voir que pour le lecteur mp3, on est d'accord, c'est risqué mais bon on est en fanfiction, il faut bien s'écarter un peu merci pour la review ! A bientôt peut-être!

**Die** : merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, elles m'ont bien fait plaisir ! Ouais Blaise trouve Hermione jolie et il voulait dédramatiser tout ça ! Pour la tatouage, je crois que je le dis plus tard non ? un truc sur l'amitié je crois et contente que ma fin te plaise ; elle ne plait pas à tout le monde xD grandement merci !

**Edit 24/07/2013**

**Chikaru:** merci beaucoup j'aime assez les fins ouvertes donc… merci !

**cam's :** merci beaucoup !

**Edit 12.10.2013**

**une liseuse** (pour tes 2 reviews) merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir ! j'espère que la suite t'a plu et que tu verras mon petit mot ! bises!


End file.
